Iron Within Twilight
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: A Warsmith reflects on his past deeds, and the things he has done in the name of his Lord... Finding himself regretful of it all. Only thing preventing his insanity, are simple data files that hold recorded adventures of strange equine creatures... When an accident occurs, causing Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash; to appear in his world... The Warsmith will truly be tested.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is another story I thought of while working on "Her Guardian Within the Shadow" :3 after all, both the Iron Warriors and the Night Lords are my favorite Chaos Space Marine Warbands, their story ever so tragic. All rights of ownership to their respective franchise, except for OCs… I own them! :3 now, without further delay… Iron Within Twilight!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Ten thousand years… That is how long the "Long War" has lasted, by Imperial Standards. For Zarrix, a Terminator Warsmith in charge of an Iron Warrior Warband, it has been _much_ shorter. However, he has been in service to the IV Legion since before Horus' betrayal. He remembers those glorious days of tearing down xenos or rebellious moral walls. Seeing the Imperial Banner raise up high, over the destroyed ruins. Those days were no more, and this Long War has worn him down greatly.

No longer was he the glorious leader of an Iron Warriors' Grand Company, leading his Astartes and mortal soldiers through a breech. No, now he was the leader of Astartes Pirates, rarely seeing true combat unless they raid some random Hive World, even then… The defenses couldn't survive against an Iron Warriors' siege.

Though, during a siege some time ago, he came across strange data files for young adults. The story of these equine creatures actually intrigued him to no end. Without the knowledge of his men, Zarrix uploaded the files to his helmet, allowing him to watch them and not be disturbed. But, all others could hear him silently laugh for no reason, believed he had some demented thoughts.

One day, during an episode of the equine creatures, a mortal crewman spoke up. "M-My lord, if I may?" He said, eyeing the towering Terminator, who seemed to just stare out the bridge's view port.

Zarrix's visor lit up, staring down at the mortal. "What is it?" He asked, the helmet giving a metallic sound to his voice.

"M-My lord, we've found a promising Supply World with minimal defenses, what we capture there should be enough to pay for Lord Blackheart's supplies…. Should we attack?" The crewman asked.

Zarrix sighed, lifting his left hand's power claw up without care. "Order my brothers to deploy, same orders. Destroy what is necessary, preserve what we can. I will join them shortly." He announced, the bridge's mortal crews relaying his orders.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"So, this new spell of yours, darling… It's supposed to do what now?" Rarity asked, watching the lavender alicorn prepare a spell, standing with their friend Rainbow Dash, while she eyed a particular mirror.

Twilight smiled, looking back at Rarity. "Using the method from my visit to the human world, I discovered that there may be a chance for us to visit other worlds." She answered, looking back at the mirror. "Ones that even you girls could visit with me!"

"That would be quite a feat, wouldn't it?" Rarity said, thinking for a second. "Too bad Applejack had to focus on Apple Bucking Season, Pinkie Pie having to visit her parents, and Fluttershy also having so many animals to take care of."

"Yeah, I really wanted them to come along for this… Well, at least I have you and Rainbow Dash here with me." Twilight said, smiling back at the two before focusing her attention on the machine.

Rarity nodded, before leaning closer to the rainbow mane pegasus, lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "The darling is over working herself so much… She took that Flash Sentry's rejection so hard, by the looks of it." The fashionista said, looking at their alicorn friend, with concerned eyes. "We just couldn't leave her alone with all this."

Rainbow Dash gave a nod, lowering her voice too. "I didn't expect her to be locked up in here for three weeks…"

"I can still hear you two!" Twilight said, giving them both a glare. "And for the hundredth time, I'm fine." The two nodded and walked up to join their friend, as the alicorn looked towards the mirror. "Alright girls… Here we go!" The lavender alicorn sent a blast of magic from her horn, into the machine. When her spell hit, all the dials and coils shot to life! The mirror unleashed a bright, white, light. "It worked! It actually worked!" Twilight cheered.

"Well done, darling!" Rarity exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Whoa! I can't believe you did it, Twi!" Rainbow Dash said, surprised her friend actually accomplished the perceived impossible. "You're the pony, girl!" She gave the alicorn a high hoof.

"I know! And without Sunset Shimmer's book to act as an anchor for it!" She exclaimed, looking at the portal itself. "Though, it does make me wonder what world it's link-?"

Twilight was cut off by a dark laugh, followed by a whispering voice. "My, my… Won't this be an interesting turn of events?" The white light soon turned into a strange, chaotic, purple. Within seconds, Twilight soon found herself floating off the ground!

"S-Somepony help!" Twilight pleaded, trying to use her wings in an attempt to get back on the ground. Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed on to their friend, trying to hold her down.

Unfortunately, to no avail. The pull was much stronger than the three mares… All of them being pulled into the purple portal, which quickly disappeared, the machine shutting down.

Spike walked into the room. "Ok! I brought oat cookies and apple juice, so-?" He suddenly stopped, noticing that no one was there. "G-Girls?"

 **-Distant Supply World-**

 **KA-BOOM!**

Twilight's eyes shot open, and she leaned up. "What in the name of Celestia was that!?" She screamed, hearing loud cracks and explosions in the distance.

"Oh, my head… I feel like some pony just bucked me." Rainbow Dash said, slowly sitting up. "Twilight, what just- OH MY GOSH! Who the hay are you!?" She yelled, backing away from Twilight.

"It's me, Rainbow… Twilight." She said, looking at herself and noticing that she was human again. "And it seems we're in our human forms…"

Rainbow Dash looked at herself, noticing she was human as well. "Oh man, this is _really_ freaky!" She said, looking at her fingers and legs.

"Oh, you're telling me, darling…. Oooh, but I do love this outfit!" Rarity squeaked, eyeing the white top and long purple skirt.

Twilight looked around, noticing that the city they were in was on fire, and being destroyed. The cracking sounds slowly getting closer to where they are. "You two stay here… I'm going to see what is going on." She announced, slowly getting up.

"Oh no, you ain't going anywhere without us, Twi." Rainbow Dash said, attempting to get up but ending up flat on her face. "Ow!"

"No offence, Rainbow, but you and Rarity stay here and practice on walking… At the moment, I have more experience with my human form than you." Twilight said, running over to the nearby corner.

"But-?" Rarity suddenly placed a hand on the rainbow haired _girl's_ shoulder.

"Come on, darling… Twilight has a point. We won't be much use to her, if we can't walk." The fashionista said, the daredevil giving a defeated sigh before nodding.

Twilight smiled, before rounding the corner and rushing down an alley way. She could hear more screaming, followed by louder cracks. " _What is going on out there_ …" She thought, reaching an open street. She slowly peaked her head out, and saw a group of humans running down the road.

"Run! Quickly! The Iron Warriors have brea-!" One yelled before the cracking sound was so loud, and fast, that it forced Twilight to cover her ears, and shut her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, her body suddenly froze at the site. "Oh, Celestia, no…" She muttered, seeing that the group of humans had been mowed down by something, blood and body parts everywhere. "W-Who could h-have done this?"

It seemed like some dark entity was listening, because she got her answer. From the smoke, an eight foot tall human, wearing dark gray armor and holding some massive contraption, stepped into her sight. "This city is pathetic… We should have flattened it from orbit." He laughed, pulling something back on the contraption and started to walk forward.

There were two other armored humans with him, both carrying smaller weapons. "Because Warsmith Zarrix said we needed more slaves, to trade with that Blackheart, for more weapons and equipment. Can't get them if we slaughter everyone, Sergeant." One said, the three moving through the street.

"Pah, I hate it when you have a point, Kalex." The Sergeant said, as the three got closer to where Twilight was.

" _I need to warn Rainbow and Rarity_ …" She thought, to herself, quickly making her way down the alley and not noticing the small pieces of rubble she knocked over.

"Hm?" Kalex muttered, looking towards a nearby alley way.

"What is it, Kalex?" The Sergeant asked, looking towards the other Iron Warrior.

"I think I may have found something." He said, walking towards the alley way, where the noise came from.

Twilight skid around the corner, breathing heavily. "G-Girls…" She said, between breathes.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash, who were now standing, looked at their friend. "What is it, Twi? You look like you've seen a ghost." The daredevil asked.

"N-No time, we need to-?" Twilight didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, before a metallic voice spoke up from behind her.

"Not move a muscle, and come with me." Kalex demanded, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity looking up at the Iron Warrior, in shock.

Twilight looked back at him, before she jumped towards her friends. "A-And if we don't?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

Kalex aimed his bolter at her. "I'll gun you down, like most denizens of this Supply World already have been." He answered, in a monotone way.

Twilight looked at her friends, she saw how that _Sergeant_ killed all those people, and knew he was serious. "A-Alright." She answered, lowering her head while Kalex lowered his weapon.

"You can't be serious, Twi! We shouldn't give up so quickly! It's three on one." Rainbow protested, Rarity nodding in agreement.

"Rainbow is right, dear…. Even in our state, we can still take him." Rarity said, smiling at her friend.

"I just saw one of them _kill_ about ten people!" The princess blurted out, making her friends go wide eyed… Twilight looking up at the armored giant, who just laughed. "We'll go with you…"

"Well then…. Seems like one of you has a good head on her shoulders." Kalex said, Twilight's friends getting behind her, while the Iron Warrior reached up to his helmet. When they heard a click from his helmet, he spoke up. "Kalex here, I have three more. Send a shuttle to pick them up. Yes, I'll escort them up to the _Irongarde_."

"W-What'll happen to us?" Twilight asked, still staring up at the Iron Warrior.

He looked down at her, not really reacting. "That will be determined on our Battle Barge." Kalex said, before the sound of a powerful roar was heard nearby.

 **-Irongarde Bridge-**

Zarrix just stood on the bridge, eyeing the world his Warband had just attacked. "How goes the recall of our forces?" He asked, eyeing his right hand's power claw.

"Two Thunderhawks left, carrying the last of our Vindicators, my lord." One of the crewmen said, eyeing his monitors. "All Astartes accounted for, waiting for you within the slave pens, for your walk through."

Zarrix gave a nod, turning around as his chain linked cape flew behind him. "Tell my brothers that I'm on my way." He ordered, the crewman nodded before relaying his message.

 **-Hallway outside of the Slave Pens-**

Zarrix gave a sigh, he never really picked anyone or thing after their raids. He never really wanted anything, and those data files seemed to be the only thing he's gotten since their raids first started. However, the rules were set at the very beginning and he cannot go against them… The Warsmith leading the Grand Company had first pick of their spoils.

"Really starting to regret those rules." He muttered, approaching the doors. "It was a minor supply world… Doubtful there was any-?" When the doors opened, allowing him to catch a glimpse of stylish purple hair, another woman with a rainbow styled hair. "Impossible, it can't be-…" When he saw the third, allowing his view to see the dark violet hair with but a mere pink streak in it, seeing those beautiful violet eyes… Her actual lavender skin.

At that moment, seeing the three surrounded by the other Iron Warriors… The Warsmith had made his pick, after so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The three were actually terrified, even Rainbow Dash. They were surrounded by so many of the armored giants, all fighting over who could get one of them. What made things worse, the three were chained together by handcuffs, shackles and collars. Many were laughing at their reactions, some were talking about what they'll do with them.

"That one, with the pale skin and purple hair!" One said, while walking up, Twilight recognized him as the _Sergeant_ from before. "She'll be mine, after Warsmith Zarrix passes through." He was looking down at Rarity, the fashionista could feel his depraved stare.

"Ew, stay away from me, you beast!" Rarity said, hiding behind her friends.

"Back off, creep! Before you regret it!" Twilight yelled, taking on a fighting stance the best she could.

The Sergeant began to laugh. "Oh, I like her! She has a _lot_ of spunk!" He now stood over the princess.

"Sergeant, you should back off… You know the rules." Kalex spoke up, walking up and placing a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder.

"Calm down Kalex. We all know our Warsmith won't pick any of them… He hasn't chosen any of our spoils for years." The Sergeant said, shrugging Kalex off and making him back off. He started to reach for Twilight. "And I've changed my mind, I want _you_!"

The girls closed their eyes, Twilight preparing for the worst…. But sounds of metal being crushed and the Sergeant roaring in pain caught their attention. When their eyes opened, they saw his hand being crushed by a much larger, clawed, one. "And _what_ do you think you're doing, Sergeant Norik?" A deep, metallic, voice asked.

The three looked up, and saw another of the giants… Only, he was a foot taller than the rest, and his armor was much bulkier. They also noticed the skulls placed on spikes at the top of his armor, they could even see the chain linked cap behind his massive frame. "Welcome, Warsmith Zarrix, sir!" Kalex yelled, all of the Iron Warriors snapping to attention, repeating the former.

"Thank you, Brother… Now then, Sergeant, I ask again." Zarrix brought the Sergeant eye to eye with his tusked helmet. "What do you think you're doing, Sergeant Nork? And do _not_ lie to me."

"I-I was about t-to touch the new s-slaves, before y-you made you're rouds-AAAAH!" Norik yelled, as the Warsmith lifted him off the ground even further.

"Very good, Sergeant… And just so you know?" Zarrix suddenly threw Norik towards a group of Iron Warriors, who caught him. "You see those three?" He pointed at the girls. "They are _mine_. And if any of you try to touch them, without my permission? You'll end up with both a cybernetic arm and leg, like the Sergeant!"

"B-But I don't have a-!" Norik was interrupted when several loud cracks came from the wrist mounted combi-bolters on the Warsmith's right power claw… Actually ripping off his crushed left arm and left leg.

"Any questions?" He asked, the Terminator looked around but no one raised their voice. "Good, now then. Have your fun, I'm taking my new slaves to my chambers." Zarrix grabbed their chains, and broke the three away from the other slaves. He grabbed between Twilight's cuffs, pulling the three behind him.

 **-Zarrix's Chambers** -

Zarrix pulled the three inside, the doors closing and locking once they were in, and dropped the chains. They looked around, and were surprised by the room looked like. Despite the obvious metal surroundings, work table, and a suit of Mk. IV Maximus Power Armor; the room wasn't what they expected. It looked like something that belonged to some Master Architect… Somepony from Ancient Romane. There was even a large throne, big enough for the Terminator to sit rest on it while in his armor.

Their attention was suddenly pulled to the armored behemoth, when he let out a drawn out sigh. "Please… Tell me your names are _not_ Rainbow Dash, Rarity and… Twilight Sparkle?" Zarrias asked, the three girls looked at one another, but they didn't respond. "Your silence answers it, then… Thought the Warp finally started to drive me insane."

"Um… Excuse me, 'Warsmith Zarrix'?" Twilight spoke up, the chains raddling with her movements.

"While we are in here, just the four of us, you may call me Zarrix…. Any other time, or around the others, it'll be 'Master'." He said, keeping his back to them.

"Ok… Zarrix, h-how do you know our names?" Twilight asked, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodding at the question.

Zarrix flinched a bit, his bulky armor making it quite obvious. "It has been a secret I've kept from my brothers for so long." He said, with a sigh, turning around. "But, since it is three of the Mane Six asking, I shall reveal it… During one of our raids, I discovered some data files within a library of sorts. I found them interesting, and downloaded the files to my armor's visual and audio receptors. Turns out, they were of your adventures and accomplishments." He looked at Twilight, nodding to her. "Including your adventures to that parallel human world, which was how I recognized your human forms."

The girls looked at one another, then back at Zarrix. "You do realize how hard that is to believe, correct?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, along with how hard it is to believe that a Warsmith would maim one of his warriors over a dispute about slaves." He countered. "Which, I might add, doesn't happen."

"Uh… Good point." Twilight said, thinking about it for a moment.

"That brings me to my own question… Uh… Sir, what do you intend for us?" Rarity asked, eyeing the brutish armor, including the silver skull on his belt. "Judging by what we've seen, it can't be anything good."

"My intention is to find a way to send you three back." Zarrix said, the three giving him confused looks. "You do not belong here, I also enjoy your adventures and it prevented me from falling into madness… I guess this is a way of me to thank at least three of you." The warsmith didn't add in the fact that this was also a chance for him to do something good, after so long.

"You know about us, how about you tell us about yourself? I mean, it's kind of creepy that you know nearly everything about us, and we know nothing of you." Rainbow Dash asked, Zarrix giving the best bow he could with his Terminator armor.

"I cannot deny the most 'awesome' pegasus, who completed the fabled Sonic Rainboom three times, when she asks." Zarrix said, making Rainbow Dash smirk at the praise.

"I think someone has a faaaaan." Rarity whispered, getting a nudge from the daredevil.

"I am Warsmith Zarrix, as you three already know. I lead the Iron Warriors Warband known as the 'Unbreakables'. Due to my Astartes origins, I have lived for around five hundred centuries." The three gasped at his age. "Physically, one would say I am mid to late twenties. Mentally? Well, let's just say the Gene-Father of the Iron Warriors gave us good problem solving skills."

"Wow… So, mind telling us about your history, then?" Twilight asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Not much to it. First fifteen years, I was an initiate. When I became a battle brother, I ascended through the ranks, due to my ability to actually strike at the perfect spot, and time. After one hundred and fifty years, I was granted command of a whole Astartes Company, with their respective armored vehicles." He answered, shrugging some. "I was then granted both a Grand Company and Terminator honors after fifty more years, when the Horus Heresy first broke out, and my Company brought down the walls of an Imperial Fist Fortress that our Grand Battalion Commander believed to be impossible to destroy."

"Ok, so what do-…" Twilight was cut off.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Rainbow Dash asked, making the princess glare at her. "What? Come on, I know you were wondering to. I mean, I doubt they just sit around and wait for a new fight."

Zarrix began to laugh at Rainbow Dash's bluntness. "Well, she's correct. We don't." He said, walking over and removing their chains. "I allow my Warband to do what _used_ to be reserved for Warsmiths. Play simulated War Games of either Attack and Defend or Open Warfare…"

"What is the objective of the game?" Twilight asked, rubbing her wrists.

"You're given pre-created units and combat doctrines. Your objective is to either destroy your opponent or capture an objective and hold it." Zarrix answered, moving away from them. "I'll take you three _after_ Rarity makes you all suitable outfits, to blend in as the 'favored slaves' of the Warsmith."

The fashionista lit up like decorations on Hearts Warming Eve. "Oh, but how will I work? What materials do I have?" She asked, seeming rather frantic.

The Warsmith motioned to a strange machine and work table. "I believe you'll find everything you will need there. The Servitors can also help, merely activate them and give your instructions." He said, a wide grin appearing on Rarity's face.

"Ooooh, I know just the outfits to make, too!" She said, rushing straight over to the workbench.

 **-Equestria, Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia sat on her throne, eyeing two magical windows that showed possible future events. She eyed the two very closely, both having very high costs when they occur. "Sister?" A voice spoke up, causing the white alicorn to see a midnight blue one, walking over to her.

She smirked at the younger alicorn. "Yes, Luna?" Celestia asked, the two windows moving away.

"Twilight Sparkle and two of the Elements have suddenly disappeared… Yet you seem very calm." Luna noted, tilting her head. "But I know something troubles you."

"Yes… I know where they are, and there is two possible outcomes from it. Both are very troubling." She admitted, letting out a sigh.

"What are the outcomes, sister?" Luna asked, curious about what will happen.

"Either they help the one they're with conquer, and take over Equestria…" Celestia said, Luna becoming greatly concerned. "Or, he returns them before anything could happen to the three… Which in turns saves Equestria from some purple version of him."

"I do hope they make the right decision…" Luna said, wondering about the outcomes.

"It isn't their decision, it is his." Celestia created an image of Warsmith Zarrix, sitting on his throne… Seemingly bored. "Unfortunately, both choices may cost the lives of many."

"How exactly will he choose?" Luna asked, eyeing the terrifying image.

"I wish this answer was known to me, as well. I am only able to see the outcomes." Celestia said, eyeing the two magical mirrors.

 **-Irongrade's Hall of the Warsmith, three days after their arrival-**

Every Iron Warrior within the Hall snapped to attention, while Warsmith Zarrix entered. Few were surprised to see the Warsmith actually showing up, because he hasn't attended the War Games since they fled from Holy Terra. All of the others were surprised to see what his three slaves, who trailed right behind him, were wearing!  
All three were wearing robes that Iron Warriors born on Olympia assumed were their traditional clothing. Rarity was wearing a darkish purple variant of the robe, and had white trimmings coursing around the edges. Rainbow Dash was wearing that had a cyan colored top, forming into a twisting rainbow color and gold trimmings down. While Twilight, who was trying her best to ignore the stares, was wearing a bright blue dress with a bright star over her breast. Around her waist was a darker blue sash, and the dress continued down with the original blue color and stars going down. She was even wearing matching gloves and had her hair up with a crown-like piece in her hair… To any that looked at her, it made them believe she was the Warsmith's favorite.

One of the Iron Warriors, whose armor was adorned with decorations, stepped forward. "Greetings, Warsmith! You honor us with your presence." He said, placing a fist over his chest.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I have been here, Orus…. I grew curious. Tell me, who is playing?" Zarrix asked, nodding his tusked helmet.

"Sergeant Alor and Sergeant Malk, sir." Orus answered, leading Zarrix and the girls to the holo-table.

"And who is the favorite?" Zarrix asked.

"That would be Sergeant Alor, my Warsmith. His attacks are without mercy, but Sergeant Malk seems to be holding out." The Iron Warrior answered, as they reached the table.

The girls were amazed at what they saw, seeing the holographic buildings and figures. The game was paused, because the figures representing troops were frozen in place. The attackers were colored as gray, while the defenders were colored as yellow. "Do not let me hold you two up, continue." Zarrix announced, the two Sergeants nodding and resumed their War Game.

The moment both sides started moving again, the girls were glued to the match. The gray units were unleashing everything they had on the holographic walls. However, the yellow units were holding strong and giving their attackers everything back. It almost looked dead even, the gray side slowly pushing to victory. "The yellow troops are going to win." Twilight said, making Zarrix look down at her.

"What are you talking about, Twi? That Alor guy has Malk on the ropes! He's slowly pushing in." Rainbow Dash said, motioning to the almost crumbling walls.

"That's what Malk wants everyone to think… But, if Alor only presses his attacks on a single part of the wall, his troops will funnel in, and all the yellow troops have to do is focus their fire at that point." Twilight explained, as she continued to observe the battle.

"Yeah right, I'm still saying Alor and the gray troops will win." Rainbow Dash said, keeping to her stubborn self. "His cannons can easily keep the yellow troops pinned while his own flood the opening."

Zarrix chuckled, he could see both scenarios playing out on the table. "Well then, my lovelies." He said, placing a power claw on their shoulders, Rarity standing in the middle of them. "How about we watch and see?" He looked towards the two. "Hear that, you two! Malk, my favorite supports you! Alor, seems my daredevil is cheering for you! Do not disappoint them!" He announced, making both girls blush while Rarity smirked.

"I will not disappoint her, my Warsmith!" The two Sergeants yelled, their actions becoming more determined to win.

The battle became even more intense, those watching were on edge and began to wonder who'll win. Sure enough, the wall came down and the gray troops began to funnel right into a kill box. It was a slaughter, but the artillery were starting to pound away at the defenders. So far, both girls were right. "Now for the interesting part." Zarrix said, he already _knew_ what was about to happen.

"What do you mean-?" Rainbow Dash was caught off guard by the sounds of explosions. When she looked back, more of the wall was destroyed but almost all of the gray troops were wiped out! "W-What happened!? Now the cannons are exposed!"

"To gain ground, sometimes you must sacrifice ground." Zarrix said, pointing to the now advancing yellow troops, being led by what remained of their armor and titans. "He used his own artillery to fire danger close. It destroyed his defensive walls, but wiped out Alor's infantry."

Alor began to panic, trying to use his artillery to destroy the advancing yellow troops, but it was too late. They were too close for most of them, and within seconds…. Game Over. "Damnit!" The Sergeant slammed his gauntlets on to the table. "I am sorry, my Warsmith! I have failed."

"Do not apologize to me, Sergeant Alor…" Zarrix motioned to Rainbow Dash. "She is the one that had faith in you to bring victory. I remained neutral. If you must apologize, do so to 'Lady Rainbow Dash'."

Alor nodded, somewhat hesitant. "I-I'm sorry, Lady Dash… I failed your faith." He said.

"Don't worry about it, no one saw that coming… Just get him next time!" She said, smiling at the Sergeant.

Alor raised an eyebrow, but smirked and nodded. "Understood."

"Sergeant Malk…" Twilight said, looking towards the victorious sergeant.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Well done!" She said, giving him a sweet and congratulating smile, the Sergeant nodding to her. Twilight looked up at Zarrix. "Um… 'M-Master'? May I give the War Game a try?"

He gave a nod. "I do not see why not… Sergeant Malk?" The Sergeant looked towards their Warsmith. "Do Lady Twilight Sparkle the honor of teaching her how to play."

Malk gave a salute. "It would be my honor, my Warsmith." He replied, Twilight making her way over to him. "Alright, this is how you control the troops, this screen here shows what you have. Green is alive, red is dead. Yellow is damaged."

Zarrix smirked behind his helmet, watching Twilight learn how to control her side. "Do you wish to play, Rainbow Dash?" He asked, looking down at her.

"No, 'Master'. I want to see how Twi does." She said, smiling while Zarrix nodded.

After the two were given enough time, another Iron Warrior came over to start a War Game with her. The round didn't last very long, and to everyone's surprise, Twilight actually _defeated_ him! What shocked Zarrix the most, the princess' walls were barely even scratched! Every move he made, she countered within seconds. Every unit he killed, she took out ten of his. "Impressive…" He muttered, chuckling a bit.

"That's our dear Twilight." Rarity said, smiling at the results.

"Master? May I try attacking this time?" Twilight asked, he nodded, and she walked over to the gray side of the table. "Ok, controls are the same, just have to remember, I have no defensive walls." She muttered, eyeing what she had. "I think I already got an idea."

Another Iron Warrior took the Defender's position, and allowed Twilight to start the game… Which actually lasted shorter than the first round! Twilight used her artillery to obliterate the frontal section of the wall, without advancing her troops. When they came down, she used the Vindicators to continue their onslaught, longer ranged artillery pounded what was behind them, all while her infantry move forward with the cover of armored vehicles and artillery.

"She's like a prodigy of Perturabo…" An Iron Warrior said, shocked by both her flawless victories.

"Don't assume that, brother… Now I will challenge her, and I won't go easy on the girl." Another said, taking up the defender's position. "Let us do battle, Lady Sparkle." Then, the game began.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

 **-Sometime later, back at Zarrix's Chambers-**

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Rainbow Dash yelled, holding her stomach while she laughed. "They couldn't believe what they saw!"

Rarity giggled. "I know, darling." She said, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "And Twilight, you must be proud of yourself! Five flawless victories against warriors who have been at least ten years of combat experience each? That's incredible."

"I have to admit, the War Game is rather fun, and who would have guessed I was talented at both sides of siege warfare." Twilight said, joining her friends in a shared laugh.

Rarity looked towards Zarrix, who was silently sitting on his throne, like he was contemplating something. She smirked, and leaned in so the other two could hear her whisper. "So, Twilight, what did you think when Zarrix called you his _favorite_?" Rarity had a devilish smile on her face.

Twilight started to blush. "C-Come on, Rarity… We both know he said it t-to keep up appearances." She said, taking a glance at Zarrix, who still remained motionless.

"Twi, I think he actually meant it." Rainbow Dash whispered, smiling at her. "First, there was the fact he came to your rescue, when that Norik guy tried to grab you. Then he answered any question you had, despite how personal they probably were, no one tells someone their personal history right off the back. Then there was the War Game, and how he pretty much had the whole room cheering you on."

Twilight thought for a moment, smiling. "Well… There was something that Sergeant Malk told me, while he was showing me the controls."

"What did he say?" The two asked, smiles on their faces.

"W-When Norik tried to grab me, Zarrix could have just left him with that crushed arm…" Twilight said, smiling at the information. "He didn't _have_ to take his arm and leg."

"See? He didn't have to actually maim that guy, yet he did it because of how he was approaching you." Rainbow Dash said, nudging her friend playfully.

"Y-Yeah… Malk said that Zarrix must have been _extremely_ angry to do that." Twilight confirmed, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity seeing the wide, goofy, smile on her face. Then something stopped it, right away. "But… Before three days ago, I was just a fictional character to him. "She said, looking towards the silent Warsmith.

"Well, you're real to him now, Darling." Rarity said, nudging the princess. "And while I was working on our dresses, I caught him glancing at you a few times, when you weren't looking."

Before they could say another word, Zarrix's eyes suddenly flashed for a second. "Girls, quickly, come over here!" He said, the three rushing over to the Terminator. "Rainbow Dash, there is a dataslate to my throne's right, stand there and act like you're reviewing it and learning how to repair Power Armor." Rainbow Dash nodded, and went to the Warsmith's right, doing what she was instructed. "Rarity, you're on my left. Act like you're working on your image."

"Who needs to act, darling?" Rarity asked, pulling out a mirror, taking a seat to the throne's left, and started to work on her hair.

Zarrix gave a nod. "W-What about me?" Twilight asked, looking up at him.

He tapped his right leg. "On my lap, it is a sign that you're my favorite and have a bond with me." He answered, the princess gave a hesitant nod, before she climbed up on to his larger metal frame, sitting near his armored torso.

Twilight just sat there, a deep blush on her face. " _What am I doing?_ " She thought, slightly looking up at the tusked helmet of Zarrix. " _I mean… I barely know him, and yet I blush every time he says my name, someone says his, or when I'm close to him._ " Then it suddenly hit her. " _Maybe… I should just go with it? Not like I'll get another chance to have a giant guardian treating me like this, who actually has an entire fighting force of super soldiers show me respect._ "

Twilight smiled, before resting her head against Zarrix's breastplate, and placed a hand over the skull at its center. When the Warsmith lifted his right power claw up, and rapped it around her smaller frame, she flinched a second. Then, like a dam breaking, a protective feeling washed over her entire body. It was almost like, so long as she was close to him, the princess was actually… Safe.

Twilight slowly closed both of her eyes, letting her whole body relax. Zarrix looked down at her, and smiled behind his helmet. " _Damn… She's so beautiful."_ He thought, turning his helmeted gaze towards the door to his chambers. " _I wish I had a better reason for doing this, besides a meeting with my Warband's Leadership._ "

Rarity was using her mirror to watch the two of them, smiling every second. " _Yep… He has it bad for her._ " She thought, just as a knock came at the chamber doors.

The red light at the control panel turned green. "Enter!" Zarrix ordered, as ten Iron Warriors entered the room. "What do you all have to report?"

One of them, who wore an Iron Warrior turned Aquila patterned armor, stepped forward. "Warsmith, are you sure those three should be presence for this?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash seems to have a gift for fast attacks, which could benefits our planning with quicker units. Rarity also can help design a few things, make our Warband look grander compared to the others." Zarrix said, as the one next to the first stepped forward.

"And Lady Sparkle?" The second asked.

Twilight felt Zarrix's grip tightened, protectively. "Her genius has already been proven during the War Games… If anything, she can help us find flaws in our own plans." The warsmith answered, tilting his tusked helmet. "And do you believe I would part with my most favored slave for even a _second_ , Captain?" The Iron Warrior quickly shook his head, backing up. Hearing that, Twilight help but nuzzle into his breastplate more. "Now then… What do you all have to report?"

"Sir, all of our brothers are combat ready, some squads are even taking part in simulations to better prepare themselves." The first Iron Warrior said, Zarrix giving an approving nod.

The tenth stepped forward. "Warsmith, according to my own reports, the Red Corsairs Trade Ship should be arriving soon with our shipment. Within the week."

"It seems Huron is more punctual then I thought… First, I believed he was just an impatient child." Zarrix joked, making the group of Astartes laugh.

"Master, if I may?" Twilight spoke up, looking at the Warsmith, who simply nodded. "Who is Huron and the Red Corsairs?"

"Renegade Astartes turned pirates after the Imperium dragged their chapter through the mud, and nearly wiped them out." Zarrix shook his head a bit. "They also worship the Ruinous Powers, almost like those fanatical Word Bearers." The group of Iron Warriors let out an annoyed groan.

"Thank you, Master." She decided to end it at that, waiting until later to actually ask about these 'Ruinous Powers'.

"Alright, let us continue, brothers." Zarrix said, the other Iron Warriors nodding to them. Though, some of the Warsmith's attention was on the lavender skinned girl on his lap, who returned to nuzzling into his Terminator armor's breastplate.

 **-After the Meeting-**

Twilight waited until after the other Iron Warriors had left, making them think her attention was just on a dataslate Rainbow Dash handed her midway through the meeting, then spoke up. "So… What are these 'Ruinous Powers', Zarrix?" She asked.

"Dangerous god-like entities that play with the lives of mortals, like we are some form of toys." He said, using his power claw to keep the princess gently against him… Hearing her slightly yawn a bit. "The best way to describe them, would be Daemon Gods that have their own Demonic Hordes. There are eight total but most just know of the four strongest ones."

"Which are?" She asked, sleepily, while Rainbow Dash and Rarity slightly listened.

"First is Khorne, God of Blood and War. Second is Nurgle, God of Death and Disease. Third is Slaanesh, God/Goddess, this one is an _it_ , of Hedonism and Pain. The final one is the one you must be wary of Twilight." She looked up at him, hearing the seriousness of his tone. "He is known as Tzeentch, the God of Sorcery and Change. Out of all of them, he is the most manipulative… I have the strangest feeling he is how you three got here."

The princes nodded, looking back at the dataslate in her lap. "Thank you… By the way, yawn, this thing had a list of your logistical information." She held it up, allowing the warsmith to take hold of the dataslate. "I couldn't help myself, and ended up alphabetizing everything and marked anything that seemed important."

Zarrix eyed the list, sure enough it looked far more organized. This caused the warsmith to chuckle a little, finding Twilight's organization ability impressive despite her being so obviously tired. "Why do I have the strangest feeling that you three are going to make major changes around here?" He rhetorically asked.

"Because, darling, you know us too well." Rarity noted, making the three of them laugh before noticing that Twilight had fallen asleep in Zarrix's lap already, now unaware of what they'll be saying. "So, 'Master', tell us why Twilight is the favored one?" She gave him a mischievous look.

"Nice try, but I know how you are with gossip, Miss Rarity." Zarrix said, making Rainbow Dash laugh a bit while Rarity gave him a disappointed 'hmph'.

Zarrix slowly cradled Twilight, in his massive arms, before he stood up. "You two should get some rest... It may not seem like it, but it is rather late." The warsmith said, walking over to a room sectioned off within the chambers, used as the girls' personal quarters, with both Rainbow Dash and Rarity right behind him.

"For one so dangerous, Zarrix is surprisingly gentle." Rarity whispered, watching how carefully he held their friend.

"When I was going through that dataslate, I found a section about their Primarch, Perturabo…. The guy sounded so freaking awesome." Rainbow Dash whispered back, the fashionista giving her an 'aaaaand?' look. "He was known as a masterful siege warfare expert, able to tear down any wall. But he was also a master architect, able to work on the smallest detail… All of his work was considered to be the type that could make angels weep, or something along those sappy lines."

Rarity placed a hand over her mouth. "He sounds like a masterful artist, too." She looked at the Terminator. "Think it's possible that his Legion gained the same expertise and gentleness required to do such things?"

"It would explain why Zarrix is so…. Since every Iron Warrior is considered Perturabo's son." Rainbow Dash said, making Rarity nod.

"That would explain why they call each other 'brother'." She said, smirking bit. "This makes Zarrix much more interesting.

 **-Twilight's Dream-**

Twilight was in a massive library, within some strange castle. She used her magic to scan through book after book, smirking at how easily she is learning the information within. To her surprise, Princess Celestia was sitting next to her, also reading a book or two. "I must say, Twilight Sparkle, it has been some time since we last studied together. This brings back so many memories." The elder princess said, making Twilight blush a bit.

"I am just happy to finally spend some time with you, Princess. I am still grateful for everything you've taught me over the years." Twilight said, smiling at the memories and how Celestia acted like a second mother to her. "I would have never done what I have, without you guiding me."

"You are too humble with it, Twilight… After all, it wasn't I who coached you to marry that powerful being. Even I was impressed by it, and how much he has helped Equestria." Celestia said, giggling a bit. "I found myself marveling at his strength, when he literally kicked Discord across Equestria for messing with your wings." She continued to giggle before giving a smiling at the 'memory'. "Best day I had, since you became a Princess."

"W-What?" Twilight asked, looking up at the elder princess. "W-What are you talking about, Princess?"

"Hm? Has this study session tired you out again, Twilight? I am simply speaking about your husband." Celestia said, smiling at her before placing a hoof over Twilight's head, just in case she may be sick. "He's been on leave, after finishing fortifying Canterlot's Defenses…. Go say hello to him, I'm sure he's somewhere in the main hall of the castle." Celestia gave her signature motherly smile. "I can wait right here."

Twilight nodded, curiosity getting the better of her, and left the library. She walked down the large hallway, noticing that it was a variation of her castle, and decided to play along. "H-Honey… Are you here?" She asked, making her way through the main hall, something making her head towards her personal wing of the castle. Everything was still there, pictures of her friends, family, and the things she has collected over the years. However, there were a few larger, metal, objects as well… There was even an Iron Warriors' banner near one of the-… " _Wait, Iron Warriors Banner?_ " Twilight thought

"Huh, you're done early. Could have sworn the study session with Princess Celestia would have gone longer." A familiar, metallic, deep; voice said before the mare could hear heavy foot falls. Then, out from what looked like the castle's workshop, came a _very_ familiar Terminator.

"Z-Z-Zarrix!" She said, her jaw dropping, as he placed a few tools on to his armor's hip.

The warsmith began to laugh. "Why are you so shocked to see your husband, for the past five years?" He asked.

"F-Five years!?" She shouted, looking around again, only to see pictures of the two. One was of them in Canterlot, with the Princesses, another was them working on restructuring the Friendship Castle, Twilight directing him while the Terminator lifted a massive piece of metal over his head. The next one was a wedding picture, Shining Armor crying in the background, of Zarrix carrying her bridal style in his claws. There was even one of them at a beach! She was wearing a two-piece bikini and matching skirt, reading a book, and laying over Zarrix's stomach while he was in a large lounge chair… Sipping a large drink through his helmet, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

If her jaw wasn't attached right now, it would have slammed on to the ground already. Her whole body suddenly became stiff, the moment the voice of a young filly yelled. "Mommy! Daddy let me build something in the workshop! Lookie, lookie!"

 **-Irongarde, the Girls' Quarters-**

Twilight flew up into a sitting position, eyes wide and breathing heavily. She looked around, seeing both Rainbow Dash and Rarity fast asleep in their own beds. Twilight slowly lifted a hand up, and placed it over her face. " _W-What a strange dream_." She thought, calming herself down.

When Twilight tried to go back to sleep, the princess began to realize that it was impossible. So, deciding to have a more detailed look around was better, she entered the main portion of Zarrix's chambers. She noticed that the Warsmith was sitting on his throne, but his eyes were dark. Assuming that he was asleep, she looked at all the things that had been collected over the years.

Surprisingly, they were mostly trophies of past battles and impressive feats. One of the trophies was a strange red stone, which radiated with powerful magic. There was also what looked like a painting of an Iron Warrior, who she assumed to be Zarrix, standing in front of many others, holding a banner with a twin headed eagle, and some destroyed fortress behind them.

Her attention was soon to the Mark IV Maximus Armor, which was holding a combi-bolter and had a strange sword at the hip. Twilight had to admit, the armor was impressive. The plating seem to be thick enough to survive constant abuse while also being designed to allow easier ranges of motion. It truly gave off a 'juggernaut' feeling to it. She carefully lifted a hand up, and placed it on to the armor's breastplate. Somehow, she could feel something within the armor itself, a longing feeling. "I bet you're wanting to see battle again, right?" She asked, smiling at the thought of the armor responding.

To her surprise, it felt like the armor actually said " _yes_ " to her question.

Twilight didn't really know _how_ to respond to that. She gave a light sigh, looking up at the armor's helmet and into the eye lenses. It looked like the princess and the armor were actually looking into each other's eyes. "I wish I could help you… But it's not like I am able to wear you, much like the Iron Warriors could." She said, feeling sorry for the power armor… Having to remain in Zarrix's chambers, like it was some decorative piece.

"Even I regret leaving my old armor to collect dust in here." Zarrix suddenly said, Twilight turning to see the warsmith looking at her. "That armor had saved my life more times than I would like to admit."

"Then why not pass it on? I'm sure there is someone who would wear it." Twilight asked, turning to fully face him. "Also… How long have you been awake?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Not that simple. This particular armor is a relic, one must be _worthy_ to wear it into combat." He replied, leaning back into the throne. "I have been the whole time, just thinking on certain things coming up… Let me guess, had a nightmare?"

"Oh, didn't know that… And not really." She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "It was an awkwardly strange dream."

Zarrix motioned for her to step in front of him. "Tell me about it… Being on board a ship that has entered the Eye of Terror, any times, often gives ones visions of the future within their dreams, or strange ones." He said, the princess walking over to him.

"W-Well… It started out with me actually studying with Princess Celestia, having the time of my life like usual." She started, Zarrix smiling at the fact that Twilight was studying with her idol again. "But it got strange when she mentioned I had a husband."

Zarrix tilted his head, raising an eyebrow behind the helmet. "I can tell this _is_ getting interesting." He said, noticing Twilight blushing and not able to stand still, rubbing both of her upper arms. "Something the matter?"

I-I got to see who it was…. A-And…" She started, finding it extremely difficult to actually say it. There was a lump in her throat, actually admitting _he_ was the one she saw, made her nervous. "Ugh… Why do I feel this way." Twilight sighed, looking down at the metal ground. "I'm the Princess of Friendship, Element of Magic, and an alicorn… Yet, I'm acting just like a silly filly." She said, her face completely red.

"Maybe you just need to relax? That could help with the nervousness." Zarrix suggested, holding out his right power claw to emphasize his point. "Is there anything I can do to help you do so?"

Twilight suddenly blushed even more, at his suggestion. "W-Well… There w-was one thing earlier, and I felt really relaxed." She said, not moving her eyes from the metal ground, shifting her feet even more.

"Name it, and I will see it done." Zarrix said, giving her a confident nod. "Personally."

That did it, him saying those words gave her enough confidence to ask. "W-Would you let me sit in your lap, again?"

Without hesitation, Zarrix motioned to his lap. "For you, Twilight Sparkle? I would have the whole Warband become cheerleaders, if it helped you relax." Twilight actually giggled at the thought of armored Iron Warriors wearing cheerleader outfits, waving pom-poms around.

She climbed up on to the Terminator's lap, resting her head against his armored breastplate, and felt the massive claws around her small frame. The feeling of safety, and being protected, washed over her again, causing Twilight to nearly relax instantly. "The one I saw was…" Her face continued to blush, and she couldn't believe she was actually about to say this. "It was you." Twilight looked up at him, in hopes to see any reaction from him, but his tusked helmet prevented such things.

Behind the helmet, however, Zarrix had a face of pure disbelief. " _S-She had a dream… Where I was her husband?_ " He thought, if he didn't hear it from her, the warsmith would have never believed such things! When he looked down at her, Zarrix noticed that she was looking directly _at_ him, obviously expecting some response. "And what are your thoughts on the matter?" He managed to ask, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I-I don't really know… I barely know you, but you make me feel something no other pony-… Er… Person, now, has ever done." She admitted, looking back down, and continuing to rest her head against the Terminator's breastplate.

"They say… If you know one's greatest sins, and still hold such emtions, then it is a sign from your own heart." Zarrix said, Twilight looking up at him again.

"Would you tell me your sins, then?" She asked, her eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Are you sure you wish to know? My greatest sins are so dark, the mere mentioning of some would make Tirek look like a saint." Zarrix asked, Twilight giving a hesitant nod. "Alright… I have slaughtered millions, men, women, children; none were spared. My claws, including the one that holds you now, have been drenched in the blood of innocent lives. Even the world our Legion was based on, the world we considered our home…. I helped with purging every mortal that lived there… During the Horus Heresy, many good people fell at my claws. And now, my Warband raids unsuspecting worlds for fun… Killing anyone who resists our might, enslaving those that are left." The more he thought about these facts, the warsmith started to hate what he has become. "I, and my brothers, are no longer the Liberators of Freedom… The Hammer of Man… We're no better than the daemons other Traitor Legions are enslaved to."

Twilight continued to listen, her eyes wide at the atrocities he has committed. Though, she could tell there was more to it all, the tone of his voice revealed that much. There was regret, guilt, and even shame; within his voice. It was quite obvious the warsmith was not proud of what has done. She waited until he was finished, before speaking up. "Sounds like you've had a very hard time."

"That's an understatement… Even with the fact our Legion was never thanked for the things we did for the Imperium, other Legions taking the glory that _we_ earned." Zarrix chuckled, remembering every order he gave and brother that died because of it. "So, are those feelings still there?"

Twilight suddenly did something he did not expect… She wrapped her right arm around his waist, the best she could, and nuzzled into his breastplate. "Even though I know what stained your claws, I can't help but feel safe in them…. That all of my worries have completely disappeared." She admitted.

Zarrix just sat there, on his throne, Twilight in his lap, and stared at the ground with a blank look. When he felt the princess had fallen asleep, his claws gave a more protective hold over her. "Thank you…" He whispered.

"You're welcome." She managed to say, in her sleep-like state.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **-Zarrix's Chambers, seven days later-**

"So, Zarrix wants us to meet him in the docking bay?" Rainbow Dash asked, following a confused Twilight.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I forgot to ask _which_ docking bay… I thought there was only one." Twilight said, a bit embarrassed to find out the one they had gone to was empty. Instead of wondering around, aimlessly, the three decided to go back. "I have no idea where to go now, and Zarrix said to be careful… Apparently this ship is more dangerous than we thought."

The three began to think on it, they don't have much time left… They needed to be in this docking bay within the next twenty minutes. No one had any ideas on what to do, until Rarity heard heavy foot falls just outside of the door. "Oh! I just got an idea!" The fashionista exclaimed, rushing over to the door.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Twilight asked, her and Rainbow Dash following their friend.

"Going to find out if my charm works on Astartes, or not." She answered, before opening the door. When she looked out, the fashionista saw the passing Iron Warrior. "Excuse me! My lord?" The Astartes stopped, and turned around as Rarity ran up to him.

"Yes, Lady Rarity?" He asked, the three instantly recognizing him… It was Kalex!

"My friends and I are needed at the Master's side, in the next twenty minutes… But we don't know where to go, and were told that, despite us being his personal slaves, it is still very dangerous for us." Rarity explained, suddenly fluttering her eyes up at him, sweetly. "We were wondering if a powerful Astartes, such as yourself, wouldn't mind escorting us, defenseless, young ladies. I am sure that the Master would be most grateful for this…. I know we would be." She motioned to herself, then to the others, while the Iron Warrior began to rub the back of his helmet for some reason.

Kalex looked at them, for a moment, then thought about the request. When his eyes returned to Rarity, he gave a nod. "Alright, he is in Docking Bay Four, it is close to our location. If we leave now, we'll arrive with five minutes to spare." He answered, before turning around and headed down the hallway, the girls right behind him.

"So, how long have you been in the Master's service?" Rarity asked, wanting to pass the time.

"I had recently become a battle brother, assigned to reinforce his Grand Company, during the Horus Heresy. I've been loyal to my Warsmith ever since." He said, remembering the first battle under Warsmith Zarrix's command. "My first battle, with the Grand Company, was against the Imperial Fists… Even with all the heavy bolter fire and lascannon fire, I remember seeing the Warsmith in his Mark IV armor. His chain link cape flying in the wind, standing on top of fallen rubble, like he was in no real danger. Seeing him like that, his determined gaze to bring that wall crumbling down, in the name of our Iron Lord." Kalex had to take a moment, remembering the site. "You had to see it… Everyone one of us felt like we could bring down the walls of Terra ourselves."

The three thought of the site, Twilight able to see the suit of armor doing just that. "A leader, who can inspire his men to such lengths… Is truly worthy of such a charge." Rarity admitted, smiling up at Kalex. "I'm sure you, yourself, had many incredible experiences, Lord Kalex."

"One or two… But not like Warsmith Zarrix." He said, the four entering a lift.

"It's like you revere him… Is he that well known, as a leader?" Twilight asked.

"Not to anyone outside of our Warband. But, to us, Warsmith Zarrix is someone we cannot afford to lose." Kalex admitted, giving a light sigh. "We've seen what has happened to the rest of our once great Legion… Mutation, insanity, death, corruption, betrayal… Zarrix, alone, prevents us from falling to such a fate. He keeps us pure, and away from the Warp's corruption. It's almost like his presence stays their hand."

"He does seem rather powerful." Rarity said, looking back up at their current bodyguard. "Mind telling us about yourself more?"

Kalex gave a nod, regaling the three girls about himself. To their surprise, despite his feats and talents, Kalex was just another Legionnaire, part of an Iron Havoc Squad as support…. Forced to follow ones like Sergeant Norik. He even apparently saved the warsmith once, by taking a bolter round to the shoulder, but felt like Zarrix didn't notice due to him trying to personally fire an artillery piece.

 **-Fifteen Minutes later, Docking Bay Four-**

Zarrix was watching the port, protected by the ship's geller field. When his helmet started to beep, he lifted a claw up and activated the vox channel. "Speak." He simply said, having an idea what it is about.

"Warsmith, the Red Corsair's Tradeship, _Huron's Gift_ , has requested ship to ship docking. Your orders?" The voice asked, as the Docking Bay blast doors opened up.

"Give them the green light. But make sure they know that _none_ of them may leave Docking Bay Four." He responded, turning to see the three girls that he had been expecting, being escorted towards him. "Any Corsairs found outside of Bay Four will be executed." Zarrix finished.

"It will be done, my lord." The voice said, as the Warsmith cut the vox channel out.

"Girls! I am happy you three could make it in time." Zarrix said, the three walking over to him, with the Iron Warrior right behind them. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time."

Twilight was the only one to actually get _close_ to him, leaning against his side with a power claw resting over her. "We would have not been able to make it at all… Had it not been for Lord Kalex's generousness to personally escort us here." Rarity said, causing Zarrix to look at the Legionnaire.

"Is this true, brother?" He asked the Legionnaire.

"Yes, my Warsmith. They needed to be here, and asked if I could escort them." Kalex answered, Rarity suddenly getting an idea.

"You're being too modest, darling." Rarity said, motioning to the Astartes. "We were frantic, wondering how we would ever make it here on time. As you said, the ship was too dangerous for us to travel alone, when we didn't know the route. Then, out of nowhere, he comes over to us. This brave warrior offered to escort and protect us." She turned, and gave Kalex a wink, the Iron Warrior speechless at the lie.

Zarrix looked down at Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Is she telling the truth?" He asked, the girls did not hesitate to nod, knowing their friend's plan. The warsmith then looked at Kalex, with an approving nod. "Well done, brother. Keep doing things like this, and I will find a way to reward you… Do not think I have forgotten who you are, Kalex, or how you prevented my early demise by taking a near fatal wound yourself."

The Legionnaire gave him a salute. "T-Thank you, my Warsmith… I live to serve you, and the Lord of Iron." Kalex said, turning to leave but was stopped.

"No, stay… You will be part of the Welcoming Force." Zarrix said, Kalex turning to face him. "Along with being part of my entourage. You've earned that much, for your actions today."

"Master? What exactly did you want us here for?" Twilight asked.

Right then, a large red ship, bearing a black fist, appeared outside of the docking bay. The group could tell that it was alongside the _Irongarde_ , preparing to dock with it. "That is why… The _Huron's Gift_ is the Red Corsairs' Trade Ship we've been waiting for." Zarrix said, looking at the girls. "Rainbow Dash, you're in charge of the Welcoming Force's formation. I want us to give an impressive show, and you're the best choice. Rarity, I need your keen eye to make sure we aren't being shafted by them, these pirates are known for cutting corners and selling others short. And Twilight?" She looked up at him, smiling. "You're in charge of looking over the manifest, ensuring that they do not short change us either. The dataslate has already been uploaded with what was promised to us, along with what we're trading. I'm in trusting you with an important job." Twilight gave a nod, stepping away from the warsmith. "I've already informed the Sergeants, all three of you will be speaking with my voice… None will question you." The three nodded, smiling at their jobs. "Now then, no time to spare, they'll be docking very soon."

 **-Once preperations were made, the Huron's Gift fully docked-**

Twilight had gone over the manifest three times, Rarity waited with two Iron Warriors as her guards. Rainbow Dash had the remaining Iron Warriors stationed at each entrance, making sure they were heavily guarded, leaving a single platoon of twenty Astartes left, out of fifty, to act as the entourage of Zarrix and Twilight. They were able to find a few Iron Warrior Banners, having one at each blast door and four near Zarrix himself. The rainbow hiared girl was proud of her work, smiling at the impressive display.

Once the docking procedures were about complete, Rainbow Dash quickly rejoined Zarrix and Twilight, smiling at the princess, who was at the Terminator's waist. Twilight felt rather nervous, though, the way Zarrix described these Red Corsairs made them out to be both dangerous and unpredictable. He went so far as to give them a mental image to them, and how some wear the skins of their victims. But, for the fourth time, Zarrix's power claw relaxed her.

When they heard the tell-tale sounds of the airlocks sealing, the _Huron's Gift_ blast doors suddenly opened up. Eleven Space Marines, wearing red and black twisted armor, walked into the docking bay. "Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable! What pleasure, and honor, it is for me to complete this transaction between you and my lord!" The lead Corsair said, throwing his arms out, pushing the skin crafted cape behind him. Once he walked up to the Terminator, the size difference obvious, he placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "I am Captain Arazel, Commander of the _Huron's Gift_ , at your service."

Zarrix looked down at him, unimpressed by the display he just saw. "Let us skip the pleasantries. Did you bring my shipment, Arazel?" He asked.

The Corsair nodded. "Why of course, dear Warsmith. My lord never disappoints his most valued customers and allies. We have brought a total of one hundred bolters, five clips per bolter. Ammunition for all of your siege weapons, and one Land Raider Crusader, from the Imperial Fist Chapter." Arazel said, smiling up at the warsmith. "Do you have the payment?"

"Three hundred and fifty freshly captured slaves, along with the gene-seed of thirty Ultramarines. As a sign of good faith between our two Warbands, I have also thrown in three Minotaur Astartes we had… Taken in, after their ship started to fall apart and drift aimlessly into the void." Zarrix said, a gleam appearing in the Corsair's eyes when he mentioned the Astartes prisoners.

"Splendid, Warsmith! Shall we conduct the trade?" Arazel asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, my slaves, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, shall be overseeing your end of the trade." He motioned towards the two girls, Arazel giving a nod. "Tell your men that, if these two tell them something, they do it. Any disrespect towards them, is disrespect towards me. Understood?"

"With pleasure, Warsmith. I will not tolerate such things either." Arazel said, nodding before he looked towards Twilight, who clung to Zarrix's waist at the strange look. "I am to assume that this lavender beauty is Lady Sparkle?" He asked, the look sending a chill down Twilight's spine.

Zarrix's power claw suddenly covered more of her, shielding Twilight from his gaze. "Yes, and she is my favored slave. No, she nor the others are up for trade." He practically growled, the Corsair giving a defensive posture.

"Oh, no, dear Warsmith! You got things all wrong! I was simply admiring her and thinking how lucky you are, to have such a beautiful mortal at your beckoning call!" Arazel said, trying to prevent any violent misunderstandings. "Now, shall we continue with the trade?"

"Yes, let us do so. I am a rather busy Warlord." Zarrix said, not moving his claw away from Twilight, for the time being.

 **-Sometime Later-**

The exchange was going well, the docking bay was filling up with equipment, heavy lifters carrying them in, along with slaves being escorted in by Iron Warriors, then by Red Corsairs to the _Huron's Gift_. Twilight was double, and triple, checking the equipment being off loaded. Once she was done, the Corsairs took them over to Rarity, who inspected the merchandize. Zarrix was keeping the Minotaur prisoners away from the Corsairs, not wanting to give them up until the end of their trade. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was making sure her "awesome formations" were exactly as she left them, and checking up on how the Astartes were doing.

Twilight's attention, while she was checking a dataslate, was suddenly pulled away, and why shouldn't it? This was the first time she had ever seen a Land Raider Crusader! The princess left the protection of Zarrix, and ran up to the massive armored vehicle. When it finally stopped, ignoring the Red Corsair guards around it, Twilight reached up and placed a hand on to the armored haul. It almost felt like Zarrix's old armor. Though, the Land Raider actually felt happy she was there, glad someone "pure" was around it for once. Her concentration with it was suddenly broken, when it felt like the Land Raider screamed "look out!"

Before she could look, to see what it talked about, a red armored fist slammed into her stomach! The force behind the blow caused Twilight to fly right into a few boxes, feeling a _crack_ in several places around her sides. "Worthless mortal! You dare touch a holy vehicle with your unworthy hands!? I shall beat this lesson into that fragile skull of yours!" A Red Corsair growled, moving towards Twilight. It was one that wasn't around for the meeting between Zarrix and Arazel!

When Twilight tried to move, it felt like blades had stabbed into her sides, making the princess cry in pain. " _O-Oh no! I think that hit may have broken a few ribs!_ " Twilight's mind screamed, seeing the twisted Astartes walking towards her.

"Lady Sparkle!" A few Iron Warriors yelled, seeing the attack, and quickly moved to where they could fire at the Corsair.

"No, you fools!" Another yelled, making the others drop their bolters. "You'll hit the explosives around them!" Sure enough, the crates she landed against had been labeled "explosive ordinance".

Twilight's mind began to race, she didn't know what to do now. Every movement caused too much pain, she couldn't concentrate on a spell, the only reason she was still conscious was because her adrenaline kept most of it at bay. The Iron Warriors couldn't help, in fear of setting off the explosives. Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood no chance against the Astartes. Only one last name came to mind, and it was a stretch that he would get there in time. Twilight closed both of her eyes and screamed. " _ **Zarrix!**_ "

 **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

 **An enraged roar.**

 **Crunching metal.**

 **Screams of pure agony.**

Those were the sounds that Twilight heard, within the next few moments. When she opened her eyes, it was both an incredible and sickening site. Zarrix was holding the Corsair by his head, off the ground, his grip slowly tightening. The Corsair was flailing about, trying to get the warsmith to release him, while he screamed in pain. "Foolish, pathetic, worthless, whelp! Did you _really_ think I would allow you to harm _my_ princess, and get away with it!?" Zarrix roared, his voice filled with unrestrained rage.

"I-I'm sorry, my-AHHH-lord! Please, forgive my transgressions!" The Corsair begged, pleading for his life to be spared.

Zarrix's eyes lit up, suddenly grabbing the Corsair by his upper left thigh, and held him horizontally. "No forgiveness, and no mercy, is found within the IV Legion!" The Terminator yelled, as he began to pull the Corsair in half, slowly.

The entire docking bay was silent, the Corsair's screams of pain being the only sounds. All watched, even Rainbow Dash and Rarity, in shock as the warsmith tore the Corsair in half! The upper body going into his left hand, while the lower body dangled from his right. All around him, blood soaked the metal ground, as it poured out from the lifeless corpse.

After only a few seconds, Zarrix threw the two halves on to the ground, and rushed over to Twilight's side. "Twilight! Are you alright? Are you hurt!?" He demanded, kneeling next to the frozen princess. When she didn't respond, Zarrix grabbed her with his still blood claws. "Twilight, answer me!" Now his voice was filled with concern.

His touch quickly snapped her out of it, the princess shaking her head. Twilight looked at the blood covered, tusked, helmet of Zarrix. For some reason, the blood actually didn't bother her. " _Is it because… The blood came from protecting me?_ " She thought, before smiling and actually placing a hand on the side of his helmet. "Yes, Zarrix, I'm fi-AAHH!" She screamed, her adrenaline choosing now to stop. She could feel every ounce of pain three broken ribs could cause.

Before she could fall back, in pain, Zarrix caught her with his left power claw. His gaze jerked up, looking directly at the on lookers. "Get an Apothecary, quickly!" He yelled, his warriors looking at one another. " **NOW!** " Zarrix roared, actually making them jump. Several Iron Warriors began trying to contact the Apothecarion.

After hearing how urgent it was, an Apothecary arrived within minutes, rushing over to Zarrix and Twilight. "What happened, Warsmith?" He asked, looking over at the lavender girl.

"One of the Corsairs punched her in the stomach, and she landed against the crates." Zarrix said, the Apothecary using his bionic eye to scan her.

"Four fractured ribs, three fully broken, possible concussion. I need to take her with me, to the Apothecarion, to treat this." The Apothecary announced, carefully picking up Twilight, and carried her out of the docking bay, rushing so the damage doesn't become worse with wasted time.

Arazel, after the Apothecary had left, rushed over to Zarrix with Rainbow Dash and Rarity right behind him. "Warsmith Zarrix! I am _so_ sorry that occurred! Is there anything I, or my lord, could possibly-.."

"Get off…" Zarrix muttered.

"W-What was that, Warsmith?" Arazel asked, scared to incur the Terminator's wrath, not hearing so well.

Zarrix shot up, turning to face the Corsair Captain and truly revealed how insignificant he was compared to the warsmith. "Get off my ship, before I slaughter every last one of you crazed bastards, and obliterate your worthless ship!" He roared, making it feel like his voice shook the entire docking bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

After the Red Corsairs left the _Irongarde_ , with only half of their payment and the split remains of the Corsair, Zarrix wasted no time and headed towards the Apothecarion. Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity found it rather hard to keep up with the panicked Terminator. "I hope Twilight will be alright…" Rarity said, the two practically sprinting behind Zarrix.

"Me too, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, staying beside her friend. "Their technology is unbelievable. I'm sure they can fix her in no time."

Rarity nodded, trying not to burst into tears. "I know, but that monster hit her so hard and-!" Not looking where she was going, Rarity's foot caught against the grate, which was slightly sticking up.

When she went forward, an armored hand shot down and grabbed the fashionista, before another scooped Rainbow Dash off the ground. The two looked to see who is now carrying them, and saw none other than Kalex! "Thought you two would need help keeping up with the Warsmith." He said, the Legionnaire able to keep pace with Zarrix. "Besides, I still owe you for getting me in his favor."

Rainbow Dash looked behind him, and saw five other Iron Warriors in close pursuit. "Why are the others following, then?" She asked, looking at Kalex.

"Lady Sparkle is very precious to the Warsmith, even we can tell that. I wasn't kidding before, when I said he was important. Every one of us don't want anything to happen, which could cause us to lose him." Kalex answered, watching the warsmith enter their Apothecarion. "So, if there's anything we can do, we'll do it."

The six Astartes suddenly halted, just outside of the Apothecarion. Kalex placed Rainbow Dash and Rarity down, taking a guard position near the entrance, with the others. "What now?" Rarity asked, looking up at him.

"Now… We wait." Kalex said, looking up at the red light, above the Apothecarion's door.

 **-Inside the Apothecarion-**

"How is she doing?" Zarrix asked, one of the three Apothecaries keeping him away, while the others worked.

"We've sedated her, the pain was making it difficult for her to comply with us." The Apothecary said, looking up at the warsmith. "But there's not much we can do, without opening her up."

"What!?" Zarrix bellowed, angered that they would consider such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Warsmith! There's nothing else we can do. One of the broken ribs caused internal bleeding. Only thing we can do, is perform surgery, only sorcery could possibly do anything without doing so." The Apothecary said, Zarrix looking towards Twilight. "Last I checked, we had no Sorcerers to perform such a task."

That's when it hit him. "Actually, we might!" Zarrix said, rushing towards the door.

 **-Outside the Apothecarion-**

The group waited, even the Iron Warriors anxious to get word on Twilight. The moment its doors opened, the eight looked to see Zarrix standing in the doorway. "Rarity!" He called, the fashionista rushing up to him.

"Y-Yes! Right here, darling!" She said, standing in front of the Terminator. "How is Twilight, how is she doing?"

"The Apothecaries have her under sedation. Do you know any healing spells? Or any medical spells?" He asked, receiving a confused look from her.

"Y-Yes. I was able to learn a few, due to my practice often ending up with a few accidents from time to time." She replied, looking at him, concern in her eyes.

"Good, come in, quickly." Zarrix asked, moving out of the way so Rarity could enter.

Once inside, Rarity saw Twilight on the medical slab, three Apothecaries performing more detailed scans. "Twilight!" She yelled, rushing over to the four of them.

Before the fashionista could reach her friend, one of the Apothecaries stopped her. "She's under sedation. Please, stand back so we can work." He said, Zarrix catching his attention.

"Let her through. Rarity is a psyker, like Twilight, and knows a few healing abilities." The warsmith announced, the Apothecary moving out of her way, and allowed Rarity to look at Twilight.

"What are her injuries?" She asked, one of the Apothecaries showed a full body scan of her friend.

"She has four cracked ribs, three broken, bleeding around the upper right portion of her torso, and has a mild concussion." One of them said, recording what was said.

Rarity turned even paler, looking at her friend. "None of the spells I know can handle that. I mean, I could heal the cracked ribs, but to heal it all at once will take too much out of me." She said, just as a one of the Apothecaries went to place a strange needle into her… Only for a lavender aura to appear and sent the needle back.

"Her magic seems to be protecting her, possibly trying to heal her too…" One of the Apothecaries muttered, tapping the chin piece of his helmet, thinking about it all. Then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe you can." He spoke up, the group looking at him with raised eyebrows. "If the _Irongarde_ enters the warp, being so close to the immaterium, both Lady Sparkle's and Lady Rarity's power will be multiplied by ten."

"Oh my… I know Twilight would love to learn how that works…" Rarity said, eyeing the Apothecary.

"The only down side, while using both of your powers, the two of you will become a beacon to the Void Stalkers and Daemons within the Warp." He continued, Rarity having a terrified look on her face, the Apothecary looking up at the warsmith. "So, they will require your presence here… To keep them away, fully."

Zarrix just stared at him, until he finished and then looked at the sedated Twilight. The suggestion confused Rarity, causing her to look at the Apothecary. "How would his presence affect anything? I mean, I've heard this before but wasn't given an explanation." She asked.

The Apothecary looked at her, giving nod. "Our Primarch became a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided, which is a _very_ powerful entity within the warp. Such a being has the ability to ascend an Astartes, or even a mortal, into Daemonhood." He looked at Zarrix, who continued to stare at Twilight. "The Warsmith has killed enough enemies, in the name of our Primarch, to ascend four times now. This gives him quite the presence every time we enter the warp." The Apothecary walked up to him, placing a hand on the Terminator's shoulder. "My Warsmith… If you are going to make a decision, now is the time."

Zarrix snapped out of his trance, and heard the Apothecary's words. He gave a light sigh, pressing something on his helmet. "Bridge, this is Warsmith Zarrix… Prepare the ship for immediate warp travel. Set a course for any destination that should take a few days to reach, or until I order us out." He looked around the room, receiving nods from the small group. "Make room for Rarity to work. I will personally oversee her protection during the procedure."

The Apothecaries gave a nod, moving so that the fashionista could be next to Twilight. The three then manned nearby terminals, keeping an eye on her body's functions. The four were ready when the alarms for a Warp Jump began to sound.

 **-Outside of the Apothecarion-**

When alarms started to sound, Rainbow Dash jumped from immediate panic. "Whoa! W-What's going on!? Are we under attack?" She asked, looking around and noticing the Iron Warriors nodding to each other.

"Negative, Lady Dash. Those are the alarms for an emergency warp jump." Kalex said, giving a confused look to his brothers. "Though, I don't know why."

A voice suddenly spoke up. "If the Warsmith ordered an emergency Warp Jump, it means they've found a way to help save Lady Sparkle." The group turned to see none other than Sergeant Malk and Alor walking up. "Which also means, we should escort Lady Dash to the Warsmith's chambers, and leave a guard with her in case a Warp Entity somehow gets past the geller field."

Kalex gave a nod. "I'll escort Lady Dash back to the Warsmith's chambers and stay there, until his return." He said, Malk giving a nod.

"You two." He pointed to a pair of Iron Warriors nearby, who snapped to attention. "Go with Kalex, and protect Lady Dash. The harm towards Lady Sparkle was a blow to our honor, reputation, _and_ the Warsmith's trust in us… I will _not_ allow something like that happening again."

The two nodded, with a 'yes, sergeant' response. When Rainbow Dash headed off, the three quickly followed suit. " _You really can't judge a book by its cover_." The daredevil thought, smiling. " _And Twilight, please pull through… I don't know what things would be like without you back in Equestria._ " Her smile quickly faded, replaced with a look of concern and worry.

 **-Twilight's Dream-like State-**

Twilight looked around, confused. She was in her human form, while standing in what looked like a realm of purple clouds. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, it even had that mysterious vibe to it. "R-Rainbow? Rarity? Zarrix?" She called out, but the only response she got was a terrible shriek-like roar. This caused her to turn around, and see the shadowed figure of some massive creature, which made Tirek look small! "What in the name of Celestia is that!?" She screamed.

The creature stepped forward, its twisted claws apparent, but suddenly stopped. Its eyes narrowed at her, before giving an irritated growl. The creature pulled itself away, slowly disappearing back into the purple clouds. Twilight was confused, she didn't know what had just happened… That thing had her right where it wanted, but backed off. Until she felt a powerful presence looming behind her that is, and just froze.

"There is no reason to be afraid, mortal. So long as I am here, those void stalkers will keep their distance." A powerful, yet calm, voice said. This made Twilight turn around to see a massive Iron Warrior, standing at ten feet tall, wearing strange Terminator armor. He had no helmet, which allowed her to see the cybernetics linked to his mind. In his right hand, was a hammer that nearly stood at the same height as him, this allowed her to also see the strange bolter weapons mounted on both wrists.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, despite feeling the immense power coming from him. Twilight _knew_ this was no ordinary Iron Warrior.

He just looked down at her, before a faint smile appeared on his face. "You already know me by name, the Astartes within the _Irongarde_ speak it with revered tones… However, my looks are different now because I have chosen to appear in my old form." The Iron Warrior lifted his hammer up, and then slammed it on to the ground. This caused thunder to suddenly boom, and made Twilight jump. "I am Perturabo, the Lord of Iron and Primarch of the IV Legion."

Twilight nearly fell over, shocked to actually _see_ such a being right here, right now. Then something hit her, which made the princess a bit nervous. "A-Am I dead?" She asked, looking up at him.

Perturabo raised an eyebrow. "No, you're very much alive. As we speak, the others are trying to save you." He answered, lowering the hammer. "The reason we're able to speak, is because your ship is traversing the warp, to help your friend heal you, along with your natural ability to help the process. Unfortunately, I already know they will not succeed. Your body is in worse condition than they believe."

Twilight suddenly went pale, hearing that she's was going to die soon. "So… A-Are you here to collect my soul, then?" She asked, holding a hand over her heart.

Perturabo actually _laughed_ at her question, receiving a confused look from the girl. "No, my dear, quite the opposite… I am actually here to _prevent_ your death." He answered.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Twilight could say.

Perturabo gave a nod to her. "Iron Warriors are cold, calculative, killers that rarely show emotion. However, you managed to cause a Warsmith, which is a lethal Iron Warrior, to feel so much. Not just that, but the presence of you, and your friends, have caused his whole Warband to change." He said, making Twilight think about it.

"So, what are you going to do, Lord Perturabo?" he asked, looking at the Primarch. "What can you do to help me?"

"I am a Daemon Prince, and formally a Primarch. There are many things I can do." Perturabo said, lifting his left hand up and held it over her forehead. "What I'll give, will come at a price. One that Zarrix will pay for." Twilight gave the Primarch a worried look. "He will be fine, do not worry. And, as a sign of good faith, I will give you a gift."

"What is it?" She asked, watching the light appear within the armored palm.

"You will see, once you have woken up." He simply said, before placing his hand on to Twilight's head. Within seconds, her eyes lit up, the dream becoming bright.

 **-The Apothecarion-**

Rarity channeled her magic into Twilight, a blue aura mixing with the princess' lavender one, as they covered her torso. The fashionista could feel how much her power has grown, the mere moment they entered the Warp. However, Rarity couldn't shake the feeling of something stalking the two of them, just beyond the ship's haul, until Zarrix got close… Then it backed off, until it felt she was vulnerable again.

The Apothecaries were hard at work, keeping an eye on Twilight's vitals and making sure nothing is wrong. "Alright, the ribs have healed, and the internal bleeding seems to be slowing up. We might-… Wait, what the?" One of the Apothecaries said, eyeing the screen, alarms beeping across all three terminals. "Her muscles are starting to inflame around her lungs!"

"Her vital signs are starting to spike, as well. Blood pressure rising!" Another yelled, pressing a few keys on his terminal. "If this keeps up, we'll have to find some way to inject her with stimulants and muscle relaxants!"

Rarity started to feel the internal wounds open back up, pushing her magic to its limits in an attempt to stop it. "I-I'm starting to lose control of the bleeding, and I can't seem to stop it!" She announced, sweat starting to drip down her marshmallow white skin. "Something is causing her body to fail, and rip itself apart!" Rarity could feel the stress in Twilight's body, along with muscles starting to destroy themselves and-…

Within seconds, the fashionista felt something new, there was something sprouting from Twilight's back! A glow started to appear around her body, Rarity began to notice her injuries started to repair themselves. "Her vitals are stabilizing, and everything is going back to normal." One Apothecary said, using his terminal to scan Twilight further. "Abnormality detected on her back, but she is definitely going to pull through." His gaze went to Rarity. "Whatever you did, Lady Rarity, well done."

"Thanks, but that wasn't me…" Rarity said, the magic aura leaving her hands and Twilight's torso. "I was starting to lose her."

The Apothecaries looked at one another, Rarity placing a hand on her friend's forehead. "If she didn't do that, then who did?" Another Apothecary said, the others unsure what to say, Zarrix walked over to Rarity.

He gently placed a claw on her shoulder. "Go and get some rest. This probably took quite a bit out of you." Zarrix said, the fashionista nodding, and left with one of the Apothecaries. The warsmith looked at Twilight, moving next to where she was laying. "Leave us." He ordered, the two Apothecaries leaving. Once they were gone, Zarrix placed one of his claws against her cheek.

Then, out of nowhere, Zarrix fell back in pain! It felt like he was boiling within his own armor. The Apothecaries, who heard the heavy fall, rushed back in. "Warsmith!" The two yelled, seeing the Terminator grabbing at his chest, while reeving in agony.

Even though the Apothecaries yelled to him, looking for what could have caused his pain, Zarrix could not hear them. A powerful and calm voice echoed around his mind. " _She will live, Warsmith Zarrix, and more. The price has been paid, with a portion of the souls sent to me, by your hands._ "Zarrix tried to find the source, but couldn't… It was an obvious answer, after that." _I look forward to seeing what comes from this decision_."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter Six-**

Twilight slowly opened her eyes, everything blurry for a few moments. When she tried to sit up, an armored hand laid her back down. "You must rest, Lady Sparkle." She looked to see an Iron Warrior, armor making him look like a doctor of some kind.

"H-How long was I out for?" She asked, her head swimming some.

"Four days, after we stabilized you. It took two days in the warp just to do that." The Apothecary said, holding some device up to Twilight, pressing a few buttons. "We about lost you the second day, but it seems like luck had been on our side."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, watching the device.

"Your body was on the verge of failure, Lady Rarity trying her best to prevent it. Then, out of nowhere, your body returned to normal, stabilizing." The Apothecary answered, as the device beeped a few times. "Scan complete. Everything seems to be normal, except for the mutation on your back."

"M-Mutation?" Twilight said, eyes wide.

"Yes. We were going to remove them, but the Warsmith ordered us not to." He said, putting the device away. "I'm surprised you don't feel them yet."

Right as Twilight was about to ask what he meant, she felt a familiar movement on her back. She slowly moved her gaze, to where she felt it. Both eyes locked on to the lavender colored feathers, Twilight looking over the other shoulder to find the same thing. However, what shocked her the most, when her curiosity was becoming greater, a powerful aura appeared around her with ease.

Despite his protests, Twilight ignored the Apothecary and started to fly around the Apothecarion yelling "yes!" repeadedly… Her wings wide open, and her alicorn powers had returned fully.

After she calmed down, the Apothecary scolded her for such actions, Twiliht back on the metal slab. She couldn't help fiddle with her wings, a voice catching her attention. "You're awake!" The princess looked to the door, in time to see both Rainbow Dash and Rarity rush in, just to hug her.

"We were so worried about you, darling!" Rarity said, backing up some. "And I see you've discovered your wings and magic returned."  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe it, the moment I discovered I had them." Twilight said, barely able to hold back her excitement.

"I'm surprised we didn't find you levitating everything in the Apothecarion already." Rainbow Dash teased, smiling at her friend.

"You actually just missed me doing something along those lines, and the doctor scolding me for possibly reopening my injuries…" Twilight said, feeling a bit embarrassed about that.

"Apothecary, though a doctor is rather close." The Apothecary said, as he walked over with a tray of food and water. "Apothecary Anlerion, to be exact. I serve in the Warsmith's personal squad, and head Apothecary aboard the _Irongarde_." He handed the tray towards Twilight, who eyed it carefully. "It's not medicine. You've been receiving nutrients, for the past six days, through an I.V. Figured your body would like real food for once."

Twilight nodded, taking the tray. "Thank you, Apothecary Anlerion." She said, before starting to eat.

"Anlerion will do, no need for the title." Anlerion said, pulling out a dataslate. "Once you've finished eating, I'll be able to clear you from our care."

The two nodded, as Twilight swallowed a bit of her food. "Where is Master? I thought he would be here when I woke up." She asked.

"Believe it, or not, he was by your side for those six days… Since yesterday, he has been planning an attack on a remote Hive World for supplies." Anlerion answered, putting his dataslate away. "The entire Warband has been on edge."

"Why is that? Are the Corsairs mad that Zarrix killed one of them?" Twilight asked.

"No, ironically… I've heard Huron has been trying to make amends, since the Warsmith is one of his most trustworthy allies." Anlerion said, making Twilight smirk a bit. "But the Warband has been on edge because you were almost lost, and under their watch… A deep blow to our honor."

Twilight nodded, finishing her food and setting the tray to the side. "Would it be alright if I went to see Master? I'm also sure it'll do the Warband good to see I am alright."

"I did say you were free to go, after eating… The guards outside will escort you to the Warsmith." Anlerion said, taking the tray. "Be careful, do not try and over exert yourself. We don't know how you made such a recovery or if it's only for a short time."

Twilight nodded, slowly getting up from the metal slab. " _Oh, but I do…_ " She thought, smirking, while remembering her encounter with Perturabo.

When she walked over to the door, Rainbow Dash and Rarity staying close to her, they quickly opened. The moment she stepped out, Twilight was greeted by four Iron Warriors. "Greetings, Lady Sparkle! We are relieved about your swift recovery!" They all said, making her jump.

Rarity leaned in. "These four have been standing guard this whole time… They were part of the squad that tried to shoot the Corsair, but could not because of the explosives." She whispered.

"Their 'redemption' act, as they put it… Zarrix agreed." Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight gave a nod, smirking at an idea. "Thank you, all of you… Would it be alright if you four escorted us to our Master? I do not know where he may be, and fear for my own health on the way."

They all nodded. "Gladly, Lady Sparkle!" They said, before the group headed off… Two of the Iron Warriors flanking Twilight, allowing her to keep her footing by using their arms.

 **-Irongarde Bridge-**

"My lord, it seems a III Legion vessel is trying to hail us." The Master of Vox said, looking around the panel.

"Put them through… I will hear them out." Zarix said, his eyes moving from the planet, to the purple and black vessel to their right.

"Putting them through… Now, my lord." The crewman said, as a green light lit up.

"If it isn't our long time brothers, the Iron Warriors! Come to raid this ripe world too, I presume?" A twisted, rather high, voice asked.

Zarrix felt his skin crawl, he hasn't forgotten what Fulgrim tried to do to their Lord. "Yes, we have… And who, might I dare ask, is hailing us?" He said, a helmeted glare locking on to the vessel.

"I am Captain Narious, of the Emperor's Children Fourteenth Company. I, and my brothers, wished to raid this planet… But discovered its defenses were too strong for our forces." He answered, a sudden glee in his voice. "I cannot tell you how delighted I was, the moment your vessel came on to our scanners."  
"And who said we will help? What is stopping me from reducing your ship to nothing but debris in the void, and take the spoils for myself?" Zarrix asked, facing the ship fully. "After all, your Primarch's betrayal hasn't been forgotten."

"Please, brother… We are after same thing. How about we make a deal? You may take all the relics and equipment that is left, while we take the mortals who survive. Sound fair?" Narious asked, hearing how serious Zarrix was about destroying them.

"I will give it some thought." He said, hearing the doors open behind him. "Until I decide, I will let you piss yourself, to wonder if we will fire on you. End transmission!" Zarrix ordered, the crewmen doing as their told. "Master of Arms! Have all batteries put that vessel in their cross-hairs. If it moves, obliterate it."

"Yes, my lord!" The Master of Arms said, relaying his orders to all of the _Irongarde's_ weapon batteries… The grinding of her cannons filling the ship's haul.

Once his orders were carried out, Zarrix turned to see the girls with their escort. "Twilight… It is good to see that you've recovered and walking about." He said, walkingup to the princess. "I didn't want to leave your side, but I was needed once we discovered this world and required supplies."

"I understand, Master… But, if I may ask, what was that threat about?" Twilight asked.

"The Emperor's Children vessel over there." He pointed to the smaller Astartes vessel. "I'll just say… We haven't forgotten how their Primarch lead our Legion to a death trap, nearly killed our Lord, and left us to die; all for the pursuit of power." Zarrix gave a light sigh. "I have half a mind to send them into the void, but we cannot waste the munitions."

"So, the threat was hallow and to make them panic?" Rarity asked, making Zarrix chuckle with a nod.

"We can't waste the munitions, but they don't know that." Zarrix said, looking towards the other vessel. "But, right now, I must decide what to do about them."

Twilight began to ponder about the situation. "Any particular reason why they're here?" She asked.

"They also wish to raid the world, but the defenses are too strong for their forces. They require us to even breach them." Zarrix said, looking back at the three. "Their leader offered that we take what equipment and relics are left, while they take the surviving mortals."

"That doesn't sound all that fair…" Rarity said, looking up at the Terminator. "No telling how much equipment and supplies will survive."

"Which is what I am contemplating. While the mortal lives will be harsh, when brought on board, they'll be better than going with the III Legion." Zarrix said, smirking. "And I just thought of a counter offer."

When the Warsmith motioned for the crewman to hail the III Legoin, their response was quick. "Yes? Have you come with a favorable decision?" Narious asked.

"Yes, with a counter offer. Since you require us to breach, and storm, their defenses… We will take all the surviving equipment _and_ half of the surviving mortals."

"W-What!? But that's absurd! We'll be left with barely anything!" Narious said, his voice making the girls somewhat sick.

"Then have fun raiding this world without us. Once you're all nothing but lifeless corpses, we will take the prize." Zarrix said, smirking at how Narious is grumbling on the other end.

"Fine, you have a deal… And who might we be fighting alongside, for this raid?" He asked, obviously frustrated by the deal they struck.

"Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable. Leader of the Unbreakables Warband and Commander of the Irongarde." Zarrix said, enjoying the Emperor's Children Astartes' frustration.

"We await your assault, Warsmith… Glory to Slaanesh." Narious said, before his vox channel was cut.

"Nicely done, Master… Playing at his weakness was brilliant." Twilight said, smiling up at the Terminator.

"Once you know an enemy's weakness, you exploit it." Zarrix said, facing them again. "A lesson our Lord taught us."

The three nodded, before Twilight remembered something. "Master? What happened to that Land Raider I was attacked for touching?" She asked.

"It is with the other vehicles, just hasn't been converted yet. The Machine Spirit is being difficult." Zarrix answered, tilting his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Before the Corsair attacked, it felt like I could hear it talking. I think the Land Raider was trying to warn me." Twilight said, the Iron Warriors looking at her in disbelief. "I would like to see it again, and at least thank it."

Zarrix gave a nod. "Then I will take you to it." He said, nodding to the four others. "If what you say is true, there is something I wish to try." Twilight nodded, before the girls followed him down the hall, the four Iron Warriors right behind them.

 **-Within the Irongarde's Vehicle Depot-**

The girls couldn't believe everything they saw. There were vehicles and siege weaponry all around them, some making them wonder how anything could stop this single Warband. There was even a large tank with two barrels and extra plating. The tank screamed juggernaut.

When they walked up to the Land Raider Crusader, it was still painted bright yellow with black lines… A black fist on its side. "Here it is, the Techmarines can't seem to get it to respond." Zarrix said, while Twilight walked up to it.

The group watched, as the princess placed a hand on to the haul. Once she touched it, Twilight felt something course through her body. A voice suddenly whispered. " _You are different_."

Twilight smiled, something told her that it was the Land Raider speaking. "I know… But it is still me. Why won't you respond to them?" She asked, Rarity and Rainbow Dash giving each other confused looks.

" _They are Iron Warriors. Won't serve them_." The Machine Spirit whispered, Twilight could feel it backing away. " _Why are you with them? I can sense the purity within you_."

"By accident, but now Zarrix protects my friends and me. Surely you saw him save me from that Corsair?" She felt a strong acknowledgement to her question. "How about this… Don't serve them, how about you help protect me? I'm sure there will be times we'll have to go on to a world, I'll feel even safer with you around."

It took a moment for the Machine Spirit to respond. " _I will… But, if I take the Iron Warriors' mark, I will need a new name_."

"What is your current name?" Twilight asked.

" _Imperial Maiden_." He Machine Spirit said.

"Well… How about Iron Maiden?" She asked, an approving response followed. She turned to Zarrix, smirking. "Iron Maiden will respond now, but only when I'm with it."

"Impressive, you're able to commune with the Machine Spirit without cybernetic connections. You keep surprising me." Zarrix said, earning a wide grin from Twilight, while Servitors moved in to make alterations to the Land Raider Crusader.

"Master? When are you planning on attacking that world?" Rarity asked, looking up at the Terminator.

Zarrix pondered the question for a moment. "When my council and I deem it so." He answered, motioning for the group to follow him. "Which we shall discuss it, once everyone has arrived within my chambers."

 **-Zarrix's Chambers-**

The girls took their positions around the warsmith, his leaders gathered in theirs. "As you all know, there is a world ripe for a raid. However, seems a ship from the III Legion wishes for the same prey." Zarrix said, some of the leaders giving groans of annoyance. "Instead of wasting our ordinance, running them off, I decided to allow the small group to join our attack. In exchange, we are taking the equipment and half of those that survive."

One of the leaders stepped forward. "Warsmith, when do we attack? Your warriors are ready."

Zarrix sighed, pondering a moment. "A valid question… It will take time, for our vehicles to be ready." He noted, continuing to ponder the question.

"M-Master? It I may?" Twilight spoke up, earning Zarrix's gaze. "May we watch? I know it'll be dangerous, but the Iron Maiden will protect us… Plus, this could be a chance for me to learn more about siege warfare."

The warsmith looked at the others. "What do you all think?" He asked.

"It will be dangerous, especially with the III Legion around." A Captain said, stepping forward. "Lady Sparkle is also still recovering, from her near death experience."

"While I agree with our brother… We need only arm them, and have the Iron Maiden hold back from the frontlines." Another Captain interjected. "We could also assign a guard detail."

Zarrix gave a nod, his gaze falling to Rainbow Dash and Rarity. "And you two?"

"I think it could be awesome! After all, not it isn't every day we get to see the Iron Warriors in action!" Rainbow Dash said, smirking at the warsmith, who turned his attention to Rarity.

"While I do not wish to dirty my delicate hands…" Rarity said, shrugging her shoulders. "I simply cannot allow my friends to go, while I stay behind."

Zarrix gave a nod, leaning into his throne. "That settle things. They will go." The warsmith points to an Iron Warrior, who had a Servo-Clamp on his back. "Make sure they have gear, and the Land Raider is ready for battle."

The Techmarine gave a nod. "It will be done, Warsmith. However, it will take five days for the Land Raider to be ready."

Zarrix gave a nod. "Then we shall attack in six." He ordered, looking at the group. "Is there anything else?"

"My Warsmith?" Sergeant Malk spoke up, gaining the warsmith's attention. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Speak and be heard, Sergeant." Zarrix agreed.

"Many of our brothers were demoralized, when we failed to keep Lady Sparkle safe." Sergeant Malk started, gaining the whole group's attention. "It would do the Warband good, if they saw she was alright."

Zarrix thought about it, pondering the suggestion, then nodded. "The idea has merit, and I can also inform them of our attack." He agreed, the claws gently tapping Twilight's shoulder. "Call for an emergency meeting, have all of our brothers meet in the cathedral." The leaders saluted him, and rushed off to spread his orders. The girls all let out sighs of relief, once the doors closed.

"I cannot wait to be back home… This is becoming most difficult to handle." Rarity said, looking up at Zarrix. "No offense, darling."

"None taken, Rarity." Zarrix laughed, shrugging. "It is understandable, the three of you do not belong in this world."

The group nodded. "Though, this experience will be very helpful, if Equestria is ever attacked. Learning your tactics opened so many doors for me be able to help." Twilight giggled, still in Zarrix's lap.

"Not to mention awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered, jumping up a bit. "I-If you don't count Twilight getting hurt, that is…" She added, with a touch of embarrassment for nearly forgetting.

Zarrix nodded, moving his hand away from Twilight. "Agreed… Now, let us head to the cathedral." He said, allowing Twilight to get down from his lap. "I have an idea of what to do to make the display quite the show."

 **-Irongarde Cathedral-**

The Iron Warriors were all gathered within the former Cathedral, which was dedicated to the Emperor. They all fell silent, when Zarrix walked out on to the stage, giving a nod to them all. "I will not waste any time, I wished to inform you all of our upcoming attack." The Iron Warriors began whispers of how they can't wait to work out their frustrations and boredom. "However, I am also here to inform you, the III Legion will be joining us in the attack." When groans were heard, he held up a power claw, silencing them. "I worked out a deal that we gain all the supplies, equipment, and half of the surviving mortals."

"The Third shouldn't get anything from us! We have not forgotten what their Primarch had done!" An Astartes yelled, Zarrix giving a nod.

"I understand, but I rather not waste our ordinance chasing them off… I have also heard you were all demoralize by what happened during the Corsair's Trade." Zarrix noted, making the all the Astartes fall silent, some gripping their gauntlets. "Well then, I have a surprise for you all."

There were whispers of confusion for a few moments before a flash of lavender light exploded in front of Zarrix. They all covered their visors, when they looked back, they all gasped. Now, standing in front of the warsmith, was Twilight! She was wearing her dress and crown, her wings out wide and a smile on her face "H-Hello everyone! I'm back, and fully recovered." She said, the Iron Warriors cheering at her appearance.

"Lady Sparkle!" One Iron Warrior yelled.

"Hah! She has a will of Iron! Not even an Astartes could possibly bring down that mortal!" Another yelled, making Twilight blush at how they were reacting.

Zarrix held up his power claw, causing the Iron Warriors calming down. "Now then, off with you all. We have much to prepare for." He ordered, the Iron Warriors saluting him. "Iron Within!"

"Iron Without!" They all yelled, before leaving, Zarrix looking down at Twilight.

"That includes you, and the others, Twilight. It is late, and we all need our rest." Zarrix said, Twilight looking up at him. "The next few days will be difficult, to the point that even I will require rest tonight just to ensure you three are ready."

Twilight nodded, smiling at him. "Alright, Master." She said, noticing there were still a few Iron Warriors within the Cathedral. "I guess we should go ahead and get back to your chambers." The two then left the stage, Rainbow Dash and Rarity quickly joining them on their walk back to Zarrix's chambers.

 **-Two Hours Later, Zarrix's Chambers-**

Twilight tossed and turned, she was unable to actually sleep. There were many things that plagued her mind. Why did she ask to watch the battle? Why did 'Perturabo' help her? And why did she feel like this, towards Zarrix? None of it made any sense to her!

Twilight got out of bed, wearing the dark purple and gold night gown Rarity made for her. Deciding to return to the main chamber, looking around at all of the trophies again. Her gaze went to Zarrix's door, her heart starting to race. " _I wonder what he looks like, under all that armor._ " She thought, smiling at the different images, even giggling at some. "What the heck." She said, letting out a sigh and walked to the door. "Z-Zarrix? May I come in? Twilight was starting to have second thoughts, about what she was doing.

The moment she turned around, a beep sounded. "Enter." Zarrix's voice called out.

Too late now, Twilight gave a sigh again, and pressed a button, opening the door to his room. "Zarrix?" The room was dark, the light from the chamber lighting being her only way to see anything. "H-Hello?"

When an overhead light came on, Twilight had to look away. "What is it, Twilight?" Zarrix asked, making her look forward… Her mouth falling agape.

"Standing there, with but only a gray robe, was a seven-foot-tall man. His hair was dark gray, militaristic haircut giving him a disciplined look. He had what looked like metal insert points at certain points of his body, but every muscle could be seen. With lack of better words, the man's body was godly. Though, she could see some sort of cybernetics on both sides of his head.

"Z-Zarrix?" Twilight asked, unable to believe what she is seeing.

"That's correct, and if you want more proof?" He pointed to the pieces of Terminator armor near a stand, with servitors around it. "Was there something you needed?"

 **FWOOMP!**

She couldn't hold it back any longer, her face completely red. Twilight's wings were fully open, and she only hoped he didn't know what that meant. "That just happened." Zarrix said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I-I…" Twilight couldn't manage to say anything; she was too embarrassed over what happened.

Zarrix walked up to her, allowing Twilight to see how much taller he was. She didn't even come to his chest! "It's alright." He whispered, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me."

"I-It's just that… I couldn't sleep." She said, still unable to put her wings down.

"Was it the dream again? Is there anything I can do?" He asked, Twilight turning more red.

"It w-wasn't… Though, it is related to it." Twilight stated, shifting her feet. "Don't tell anyone this but… When Flash turned me down, I was crushed. So badly, I didn't want to leave my castle and tried to distract myself by working on a project." She felt Zarrix's grip tighten, her being in that state of mind obviously upsetting him. "But, like I said that night… You made all those things go away."

Twilight placed a hand on to Zarrix's abdomen. She could feel the differences between him and anyone normal. She could even feel two heart beats within him! Though, actually touching his skin, instead of metal, made her know he was alive and not some machine…. Making her heart soar.

"I-I actually t-think… I am in love with you." She admitted, looking up into his green eyes. "You probably think I'm weird and-!"

He suddenly brought her into a tight, and comforting, embrace that made her squeak, in surprise. "I could _never_ think of you like that." Zarrix whispered, his tone couldn't be anymore truthful. "Not in a millennia."

Zarrix's words made Twilight's heart beat faster than she could even think. Summoning up what she could, the princess looked up at him again. "W-Would it be ok… I-If I could sleep… With you tonight?" She asked, starting to smile when Zarrix gave a nod, and motioned to the gray and gold colored bed, the frame built into the floor and wall.

"Like _I_ told you that night, Twilight… For you? Anything." He said, allowing her to get comfortable first, before he joined her in the bed.

To Twilight, that night, was the best sleep she has ever gotten. However, it was rather awkward to explain, when Rainbow Dash and Rarity rushed in that morning, frantic about her being missing… Finding their friend cuddled up, and nuzzling, into the Astartes… And also why she was laying on top of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter Seven-**

The past five days were filled with crash courses in combat zones, tactics, Imperial Guard weapons, along with equipment fitting. Thankfully, it wasn't the Techmarines to do the armor fitting, Rarity said that gentlemen should not see a lady naked and did the sizing herself. Now, the three girls were strapped into the Iron Maiden with Zarrix, Apothecary Anlerion, a squad of Iron Warriors, and Kalex at the Land Raider's command throne… The Legionnaire gaining enough favor with Zarrix to be part of his personal attack squad. Each of the girls were wearing some form of Steel Battalion Uniform that was designed just for them, color wise. Many of the Warband commented how it looked like their dresses.

The Land Raider suddenly, and violently, shook which became a sign that they entered the planet's atmosphere, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity tightening their grips. Twilight, on the other hand, remained calm since she was sitting next to Zarrix. "Hold on, everyone. Quick drop in ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…" The Thunderhawk pilot counted down, the groups making sure they were ready. "Three… Two… One!"

The Land Raider hit the ground, hard, before sounds of treads tearing through the ground, while the war machine got closer to the battlefield. "Alright! Only ones, with this squad, I want to stay behind will be Kalex, to drive the Land Raider, and Anlerion, I don't want my Apothecary to get his head blown off." Zarrix looked to the girls. "Do _not_ leave the Iron Maiden, unless it is of dire need." The three nodded, while the Terminator turned to the Land Raider's frontal ramp. "Ready to deploy, Kalex! Lower the ramp!"

"Affrmative, Warsmith." Kalex came back, the ramps slowly lowering and allowing the roars of cannon fire to follow. "Warsmith Squad, deploy!"

"Iron Within!" Zarrix called out, rushing down the ramp with both power claws raised, allowing the combi-bolters to open fire.

"Iron Without!" The squad replied, before they rushed out with him, adding their weapons to the fray, heading towards the frontline, their bolters joining their Warsmith's own bolterfire.

After the last Legionnaire left, the ramp closed back, so not to cause any back lash with nearby explosions. Twilight made her way up to the vehicle's command compartment. "Kalex? May I observe the battle from here?" She asked while the Legionnaire verified the fire controls with the Servitors, manning their weapons.

"Of course, the viewpoints are reinforced, to prevent a lucky shot from getting in." Kalex said, pressing a key and the Iron Maiden's heavy bolters roaring to life. "I've placed us in the perfect observation position."

Twilight nodded, and looked out the viewpoint to see the siege rage on. She saw advancing Legionnaires, taking cover behind Rhinos, Predators, or Vindicators; acting as mobile cover. Those that weren't, had been placed at siege fortifications to batter the city wall. "The Master is choosing to advance with some armor, while his artillery covers them?" She asked, noticing the Terminator fire volleys of bolter fire from his wrist mounted combi-bolters.

"That is correct. It is his preferred tactic, the enemy will focus on trying to silence the siege, barely noticing the advancing infantry." Kalex answered, pressing a few keys to cause the heavy bolter fire to shift across the ramparts.

"Why did he choose this position?" She asked, noticing a group of purple and black Astartes not advancing. "And why are they not moving forward?"

"For some reason, the defenses aren't that heavy at this point." Kalex noticed the Legionnaires too. "Ah, those are the Emperor's Children… Cowards, the lot of them."

Twilight nodded, her eyes examining the wall. Kalex was right, there weren't as many turrets on the ramparts, nor on the wall itself. Her gaze went to the fortification's base, her eyes going wide. "Call them back!" She yelled.

"What? What do you see, Lady Sparkle?" Kalex asked, looking at her.

"The ground is false at the base of the wall! They are walking straight into a trap!" Twilight answered, Kalex looking towards the wall's base, and saw the faint distortion.

He quickly pressed a few keys, a speaker appearing next to Twilight. "Vox Channel up, and connected. You have the green light."

She nodded, and leaned towards the speaker. "All Iron Warriors! Halt your advance, and fall back! I repeat, fall back! You're walking straight into a trap!" The advancing line suddenly halted, the Legionnaires slowly backing up while the armor reversed.

Narious came over the channel. "Who is this? Who has the authority to tell Astartes what to do?"

"Twilight Sparkle, favored servant of Warsmith Zarrix." She replied, hearing a scoff from his end. "There is a giant pit trap at the wall's base, our forces will get slaughtered."

"A mortal? And a slave at that?" Narious replied, his voice filled with venom. "The fearless Iron Warriors are listening to slaves?"

"I trust her judgement. I'm pulling my forces back and resetting our advance accordingly." Zarrix said, the line backing off confirming it.

"You listen to slaves, Warsmith. My forces will push forward." Narious replied, the III Legion forces moving forward! They followed what the Iron Warriors did, using armored vehicles to cover their advance.

"What is this guys doing!?" Rainbow Dash said, joining the two up front. "Zarrix trusts Twilight's judgement for a reason! I thought we were leading this attack anyways?"

"The III Legion are an arrogant group, you can't tell them what to do, many times." Kalex said, watching the Emperor's Children close in on the wall's base. "Even if it means their own forces are slaughtered."

The moment the twisted Legionnaires reached the base, the ground suddenly caved under, forcing both armor and Legionnaires to fall into it. Once the ground stopped breaking apart, several gun turrets turned and began to open fire on those in the holes. "By Celestia…" Rainbow Dash muttered, putting both hands over her mouth. "It _is_ a slaughter…"

Twilight felt horrible, watching every Legionnaire get cut down and have nowhere to go. She wouldn't wish that on _anyone_. Once they stopped, no movement left, Twilight turned to the vox channel. "I hope you're happy, Narious! You just got almost all your troops killed!"

"Silence, mortal!" Narious yelled.

"No, Narious, _you_ be silent. I'm taking full control of the attack." Zarrix growled, the three could see him taking cover behind a predator. "All orders will be followed by either myself, or Lady Sparkle from my command vehicle!" Confirmations sounded from all over the vox channel, Iron Warriors and remaining Emperor's Children. "Alright, Twilight, I can't get a good view. What can you see?"

"Their forces are slowly reinforcing the ramparts left of the hole." She said, noticing extra movement and weapon systems on that part of the rampart. "I suggest focusing all of our firepower at that point. I have a feeling that there is something important there, they are trying to deter us from going near it."

"Affirmative." Zarrix said, Kalex already aiming the Land Raider. "All artillery! Target that portion of the wall, and open fire!" He ordered, the vehicles halting their barrage, adjusting their vectors, then restarted their onslaught.

The rampart exploded from the amount of artillery hitting it! The moment a cluster of turrets were destroyed, Rainbow Dash jumped up. "Alright! Hit them hard, boys!" She cheered, the Iron Maiden unloading its own barrage. "Heh, yeah, now the Iron Maiden is showing whose boss!"

"Rainbow Dash, if you don't mind? Kalex and I need to concentrate." Twilight said, making Rainbow Dash blush.

"Oops, sorry…" She apologized, backing up. "I'll just go see what Rarity and Anlerion are doing."

 **-Iron Maiden's Troop Hold-**

"Oh, yes, darling, you should add more red to your armor." Rarity said, eyeing Anlerion's armor design. "It would bring out the grey and white a lot more."

"I will take your suggestion into consideration, Lady Rarity." Anlerion said, laughing a bit while Rarity sat on one of the seats, her legs crossed.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, walking up to them.

"I am working on my medical equipment, while Lady Rarity is giving me advice on my armor design, Lady Dash." Anlerion said, nodding to her.

"Are you expecting a lot of casualties, Anlerion? I mean, there must be a lot of Apothecaries out there." Rainbow Dash asked, watching the senior Apothecary work on his wrist mounted tools.

"You would be correct, Lady Dash." Anlerion started, a clam extending then retracting. "However, I must be prepared for anything."

Banging was heard against the Land Raider's haul. "We need an Apothecary! Our brother is dying!" An Astartes shouted, continuing to bang against the haul.

"Like I was saying, prepared for anything." Anlerion said, walking over to the front ramp. "Kalex! Open the ramp! A brother is in need of medical attention!" The ramp slowly started to open, not quite showing those outside yet. "What happened? How badly are they-ARGH!" The Apothecary suddenly took several bolter rounds to his shoulder, chest, and hip; falling back.

"Yes, seems our 'brother' suffered a few bolter rounds to his torso." An Astartes said, wearing purple and black Mark IV Maximus armor, as he cackled. "What lovely slaves, the Warsmith has!" The Astartes said, holding his curved sword out, bowing, before the three III Legion Astartes walked on to the Land Raider.

Rarity rushed over to the fallen Apothecary, checking to see if he was still alive, while Rainbow Dash stood between them. She glared at the Astartes, taking a fighting stance. "Who do you think you are, ya jerk!?" She growled, making the Astartes place a hand over his chest.

"My, what an attitude!" He said, cackling a bit. "And where are my manners? I am Captain Narious, of the Emperor's Children Fourteenth Company." Narious pointed his sword at the two girls. "Now, where is Lady Sparkle? I can already tell you're the one who had the gull to insult me… But my business is with the one that made me look like a fool."

Rainbow Dash stood her ground, despite having a twisted sword pointed at her. "Like I'll tell you where Twilight is!" She said, before someone decided to pick the worst time to check on them.

"Girls! We heard the gun fire, what happen-… Oh Celestia! Anlerion!" Twilight yelled, about to run over, but stopped the moment Narious pointed his sword at her.

"Ahh, I would assume you are Lady Sparkle?" He cackled, walking towards her, one of the Astartes walking with him while the other kept his bolter trained on Rainbow Dash and Rarity. "This saves me the trouble of looking for you…. Now, to make you pay for making me look like a fool!" He prepared to swing the blade at her, but sudden bolter fire blasting from behind Twilight slammed right into the Astartes to his right! His helmet exploded to bloody shards, and the rest of his body fell back.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Kalex said, appearing from behind Twilight, holding his bolter over her head and kept it trained on the remaining Astartes. "I've already contacted the Warsmith, the moment we heard bolter fire. He's on his way now."

"Damn… But what is to stop me from killing the three of them _and_ you?" Narious asked, the other Astartes suddenly pointing his bolter at Kalex. "After all, we out number you."

"The fact, if you do, the Warsmith will eradicate your forces and destroy your ship, if you so much as look at her wrong?" Kalex pointed out, motioning to Twilight, making Narious second guess himself. "Again, he's also on his way, with three squads of Astartes. Back _off_." He demanded.

Narious slowly nodded. "You do have a point… Grab our brother, and let's go." The Astartes nodded, and started to drag the dead III Legion Astartes while Narious looked at Twilight. "You _are_ an interesting creature, _Lady Sparkle_. We'll see one another again." With that, the intruders left… The way he said her name, made Twilight's skin crawl.

Moments later, Zarrix rushed in with nearly twenty Iron Warriors. "Are you alright!? Is anyone-... Anlerion!" He roared, rushing into the Land Raider. "Get another Apothecary, quickly!" Zarrix's helmeted gaze went to Twilight. "Who did this, Twilight?"

Twilight quickly relaxed, knowing she was safe now. "It was that Narious…" She started, looking up at him. "He was going to kill all of us, but Kalex jumped in and killed one of them." The warsmith wrapped one of his power claws around her, giving a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Iron Lord…" He muttered, looking to Kalex. "Call the retreat… We will leave the III Legion to their fate for this!"  
"Yes, my Warsmith." Kalex said, turning to head back to the command throne.

"And Kalex…" The Legionnaire stopped, looking back at his warsmith. "When we return, report to my chambers. I have a reward for your loyalty." He nodded, resuming his previous orders.

 **-Back on the Irongarde, after the Iron Warriors' retreat-**

"All forces have been recalled, my Warsmith." Sergeant Alor said, walking next to the Terminator.

"According to the Techmarines, all vehicles are accounted for, very few are damaged." Sergeant Malk added, scanning the dataslate. "Apothecarion reports that Anlerion is stabilized, but will be out of commission for a few days."

Zarrix nodded, as they headed for the bridge, a few of his entourage were there, Kalex gone to his Chambers with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. He kept Twilight close, so much that he was practically carrying her. "Good. We'll just raid the next supply vessel we come across. We have enough to hold our ground, even during a siege." He stated, the bridge doors opening. "Status report!"

"All munitions primed and ready, my lord!" The Master of Arms announced.

"Navigation and Navigator awaiting your orders, my lord!" The Master of Navigation announced.

"Vox Channels are clear, and communications are clear, my lord." The Master of Vox announced.

"Our supplies are set, and will last us for three more months, my lord. Supply run is suggested." The Master of Logistics suggested.

" _Irongarde_ systems are in the green. No trouble detected, my lord." The Master of Engineering announced.

"Good, we will make a supply run to-.." Zarrix said, before one of the crewman spoke up.

"My lord! Priority message coming over the vox channel!" The Master of Vox turned around. "Shall I put it through?"

Zarrix gave a nod, the Master of Vox pressing a few keys, and the bridge speakers coming to life. "Oh, dear Warsmith! Are you leaving the party so soon?" Narious asked, the Terminator's hand tightening, as Twilight glared at the vessel in their view. "Because of your sudden retreat, I had to pull my remaining forces back."

"When you attacked my command vehicle, injured my senior Apothecary, _and_ threaten to kill my favored slave?" Zarrix growled, causing Twilight to flinch at his roughness. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't obliterate your ship!"

"Oh, dear Warsmith, easy! Because you should be using this time to escape, instead of risking wounding your ship." Narious answered, the entire bridge becoming confused. "By the silence, I take it my answer confused you? Well then, allow me to elaborate… Before you arrived, I called for reinforcements from my Legion. Thanks to your delay, their ships should be arriving anytime now."

The bridge was suddenly in an uproar of orders and requests. "Check the scanners, now! I want to know if any ships are on approach from the Warp!" Zarrix ordered, crewman checking every scanner.

"My lord!" One yelled, Zarrix looking towards them. "I have two, large, ships on the scanners! They are on approach from the Warp, destination will be behind the III Legion vessel!" They announced, frantically pressing keys. "Scanners show, against all three ships, the _Irongarde_ will not stand a chance!"

"Turn the ship about! Now!" Zarrix ordered, walking up to the main consoles. "Get us out of here! Warp jump us somewhere far away from here!" He pointed to the Master of Navigation. "Tell the Navigator, I do not care, just get us out of here!" They nodded, the _Irongarde's_ alarms blaring all across the ship.

Narious began to laugh, over the vox. "I bet you have already figured out I _wasn't_ going through with our deal, dear Warsmith. Though, I cannot have your ship destroyed." His voice became sick, and twisted. "There is something about those three slaves of yours… They will make wonderful offerings to the Prince of Pleasure."

"Cut the transmission, _now!_ Before that snake utters any words of that vile tongue!" Zarrix demanded, the speakers shutting off, silencing Narious mid-laugh. By now, the Battle-Barge had fully turned around, the shields covering the view ports. "Is everything ready?"

"Ready for jump, my lord." The Master of Navigation replied. "Navigator awaiting your orders."

"Then get us out of here!" Zarrix yelled, warning alarms sounding about incoming fire.

Luckily, the _Irongarde_ warp jumped right before it was hit.

 **-Zarrix's Chambers-**

Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash were holding to Kalex's side, the Astartes had mag-locked his boots to the floor. Needless to say, the sudden warp jump and rapid movements wasn't too smooth. "Oh, Celestia… What has gotten into him, forcing such brutish movements with the ship?" The fashionista holding on tighter, as the ship made a sudden turn.

"The movement matches our tactics while being pursued by enemy ships…" Kalex said, bracing the two with his hands. "Though, I don't know of any Imperial Guard vessels crazy enough to chase an Iron Warriors Battle-Barge on their own."

The door suddenly opened, making the three look to see Zarrix, with Twilight. "Because they are not Imperial Guard vessels." Zarrix said, the two walking in. "Two III Legion Battle-Barges were entering the system. If you include the Sword-Class, we were out gunned."

"I take it those snakes were planning to double cross us, then?" Kalex asked, earning a nod from the warsmith. "Thought so… Never trust them, the Night Lords, _or_ the Alpha Legion… No honor among any of them."

"Yes, now we are being pursued. That Narious wants to make these three offerings to that Daemon God of his." Zarrix added, Kalex tightening his grip.

"He'll have to get through me-… The Warband first." Kalex said, hoping his mistake wasn't caught.

But, it was. "You? I'll have to agree. However, your current armor wouldn't stand a chance against them." Zarrix walked up to the Legionnaire, towering over him. "Your loyalty to me, and the girls, has been proven time and again. You showed this by defying your squad's Sergeant, and even willing to take on four other Astartes… Killing one."

The girls just watched, and listened. "What is he going to do?" Rainbow Dash asked, Rarity just shrugged her shoulders, while Twilight knew…. The moment Zarrix mentioned Kalex's armor not standing a chance.

"I think I know." Twilight whispered, the three backing up, and noticing how worn down Kalex's armor was. "Just watch."

Zarrix lifted his left power claw up, and placed it on the Legionnaire's shoulder. "For this… I pass my old armor on to you, along with my bolter and power-sword. Your actions and loyalty have proven you worthy of it." He said, the Legionnaire being at a loss of words.

"M-My Warsmith!" Kalex stuttered, looking at the relic armor, then back to the Terminator. "A-Are you sure? Such an honor should be reserved for one of your commanders, I am merely a Legionnaire."

Zarrix nodded, removing his hand. "That may be so… But I, too, was but a Legionnaire when given a Company of Astartes." He said, Kalex looked at him with disbelief. "Having service is good, but that alone does not earn rewards. One's deeds do."

Kalex thought about it, for a moment, then nodded. "I understand, my Warsmith." He suddenly knelt down. "I accept your gift, and any responsibilities that come with it."

"Then, adorning this armor, makes you my right hand. Due to this, the protection of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle; falls to you, as well." Zarrix explained, looking down at the Legionnaire. "Adorning this armor, you will be the Unbreakable Champion."

"I accept these duties and responsibilities, my warsmith. So long as you see me worthy, I shall always give beyond my best." Kalex swore, looking up at the Terminator. "And no harm shall befall the three."

"Then rise, Champion. Take your armor, and learn the secrets I hold." Zarrix ordered, Kalex standing up and walked over to the armor. "Secrets… You will learn _after_ adorning my armor." Servitors around the Maximus armor suddenly coming to life, starting off with removing Kalex's armor.

 **-After Kalex Adorned the Maximus Armor-**

The Servitor, slowly, lowered the helmet on to Kalex's head, sounds of it sealing followed. Once it was attached, the armor started to activate, running through internal systems and the Astartes wearing it. After it was finished, the helmet's eyes lit up red, and allowed Kalex to move. He walked up to Zarrix, combi-bolter in his right hand, power-sword swinging from his hip. Kalex saluted the Terminator. "Kalex, the Unbreakable Champion, reporting for duty, my Warsmith."

Zarrix gave a nod, the girls clapping at his ascension within the ranks. "Well done, darling!" Rarity said.

"Oh yeah! Someone is ready to kick butt!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Congratulations, Kalex!" Twilight added.

"Thank you, girls…" Kalex said, looking to the warsmith. "I am ready, when you are, my Warsmith."

"Hold your questions, until the end, my Champion." Zarrix said, Kalex nodding, before both of their lenses lit up… The girls not seeing that Zarrix was transferring data, Kalex was receiving and reviewing said data.

Once their lenses dulled, to a normal glow, Kalex stepped back in surprise. "M-My Warsmith, w-what does this." He looked towards the girls. "A-Are they…"

Zarrix gave a deep nod, then looked to the three. "Girls, introduce yourselves… Properly." He asked.

They all nodded, Rainbow Dash starting. "Rainbow Dash! Fastest Pegasus in Equestria, future Wonderbolt, and Element of Loyalty!" She boasted.

Rarity stepped forward, flipping her hair. "Miss Rarity, Ponyville's top fashionista and Element of Generosity."

Twilight then stepped forward, bowing her head to the Champion. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic." She ended, smiling at him.

Kalex was, once again, speechless! Right before him, were these cartoon characters that kept his Warsmith sane, this entire time! His knees became weak, the Astartes soon found himself _kneeling_ before them. "I-It is an honor, to meet three of the Elements of Harmony." He said, looking up at them. "How did you three get here?"

"We don't know that, actually. I was testing a portal theory, something happened, next thing we know… The three of us were in that alleyway, as humans." Twilight answered.

Zarrix stood next to Kalex, looking down at him. "Ever since they joined us, I have been trying to find a way to send them home." He looked at the girls. "Now, that solution is needed more than ever."

Kalex looked between him and the three girls before nodding. "What about the world we found them on? Surely there was a reason for it." He suggested, Zarrix thinking for a moment. "What was its name again?"

"Orion V." Zarrix said, nodding. "You have a point, but we can't waste time building a portal."

"Maybe not…" Twilight said, causing the Iron Warriors to look at her. "If we can locate a nexus point, where the magic builds up, I can possibly open a portal to our world. We have them all over Equestria, and I bet there may be a strong enough one on this 'Orion V'." She gave them a smile. "Once we find it, just build a frame and stabilizers, then I can get it up."

"Sounds like a good plan, but there is still one question." Zarrix said, the group looking at him, now. "How _do_ we find it?"

"Easy! Magic can find Magic." Twilight said, mater-of-factly. "Once there, allow me to concentrate… Then I'll find it. With my alicorn powers back, I could probably locate it with ease, especially since there isn't much magic flow in your dimension, which will make it shine brighter."

The two nodded at her. "That also leaves us with another problem, my Warsmith." Kalex said, looking at the Terminator.

"What is the other problem, Kalex?" He asked.

"The Warband." He blatantly answered, before continuing. "They will wonder why we returned to a decimated world… Then why Princess Sparkle is leading us to a… 'Nexus Point'."

Zarrix gave a sigh, nodding. "Leave that to me." He stared, looking at the girls, they smiled up at him. No one said anything else, even as Zarrix opened a channel to the bridge. "This is the Warsmith…. I require all Asartes, and mortal crew not currently employed at vital positions within the ship, to report immediately to the ship's Cathedral."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter Eight-**

 **-Irongarde's Cathedral-**

The entire ship's Warband, including the mortal crew not working vital positions on the ship, had gathered. Many were silent, not wishing to disrespect the warsmith, others were whispering to one another, wondering what this was about. All became silent, when Zarrix walked out on stage, the girls and Kalex right behind him, and stopped at the position where vox speakers had been set up. These were in place to help the crowds hear him, along with inform those not able to make it.

The warsmith looked at those, who had catered. There was no order to it, Astartes stood with mortals, and the crowd was mixed together. It reminded him of the days when they fought for the Imperium, alongside the Imperial Guard. He let out a long sigh of regret. He had been lying to them, and himself, this whole time.

"Brothers… And crew of the _Irongarde_ … As you all know, we are being pursued by three warships of the III Legion." He started, whispers of hate towards the III Legion, along with mortal fears, quietly followed. "They had been planning to betray us, this whole time. However, the attack on our command vehicle and our retreat from battle prevented their ambush. They now have to try and chase us down. Because of them." Zarrix motioned to the girls, Kalex stoically standing guard over them. "They are special, and unique. The Emperor's Children want them, as tribute, to their foul Daemon God. I will admit, they are _extremely_ special. I knew, the moment I saw them, and claimed the three as mine."

"They shall not have them!" An Iron Warrior yelled.

"We will fight them, to the last Legionnaire, before they even _touch_ them!" Another yelled.

Others began to put their own input, but quickly silenced when Zarrix motioned for it. "I am glad you all feel this way, but I know it will change once I tell you why they are special." He continued having a hard time figuring out a way to word the next part. "They are _not_ human, but forms of equine creatures." Gasps were heard throughout the crowds, along with whispers of disbelief. "They became this way, after passing through a dimensional abnormality." Zarrix motioned for the girls to join him, allowing the three to stand in front of him. "They are Princess Twilight Sparkle, Miss Rarity, and Weather Captain Rainbow Dash. Before any of you ask how I know this… Well, seems there was a few data files that had recorded some of their _many_ adventures… This has been the source of how I retained my sanity. With the III Legion now after them, I have ordered the _Irongarde_ to return to Orion V. To get them home."

"My Warsmith! Why do you wish to protect them?" A Legionnaire asked, many agreeing with the question.

"Because, I have lied to you all… I haven't supported the Long War, like many of you." Zarrix admitted, those whispering falling silent. "I only went along with it, due to our Lord was in support of it all, and believed in it." He stopped, looking at the sage edge, in thought. He was brought back, as Twilight placed a hand on his power claw, smiling up at him. Zarrix nodded, turning his attention back to the crowd. "In truth, I longed to, once again, engage in glorious conquest, without worry of betrayal due to the influence of Daemons and sacrificing _our_ honor for their own malicious intent… To once again raise the war banners over the ruined fortress of our enemy!" No one interrupted him, no one had any words to challenge him. "I saw this, even though the act was small, as a chance for redemption… To return our honor!"

The crowd stayed silent, the Astartes looking at one another, while the mortals were too afraid to. The silence was broken, when Sergeant Malk and Alor stepped forward. "My Warsmith… Are you saying, the adventures these three took part in… Kept you from falling into madness and insanity, like our brothers?" Sergeant Malk asked.

Zarrix nodded to them. "That is correct. They allowed me to remember who I was, to hold on to what it means to be an Iron Warrior of the IV Legion."

The two Sergeants looked at one another, and nodded, before facing the crowd. "Brothers!" Sergeant Alor yelled, all eyes on him. "No matter _where_ they are from, or who they are… It seems we have a debt to repay! A debt, which our honor is on the line for! If our Warsmith says they need to return home, for him to feel redeem… I say we enforce their journey home with our ranks, our corpses if need be, and see them home!" Sergeant Alor threw his fist into the air. "Who is with me!?"

The entire Cathedral was in an uproar, of Astartes cheering! Every one of them yelling about personally leading them home, becoming a shield for the girls, or how they will personally lay waste to the III Legion to protect them. The display shocked the girls, Zarrix's emotion remaining unreadable because of helmet. They all fell silent, when Zarrix raised his claw up again. "I thank you all for this, my brothers… But I know we cannot do this alone." His gaze went to the mortal crew. "That is why I ask you, not demand you… Crew of the _Irongarde_ Battle-Barge… Will you help us get them home? Will you stand against the III Legion? I can understand if you are too afraid to."

None of the mortal crew said a word, many looked scared out of their mind. Zarrix sighed, he knew this was a long shot. They weren't Astartes, and wouldn't stand a chance against the genetically enhanced Emperor's Children. "For Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable!" One yelled, followed by mortal cheers…. Astartes soon rejoining the cheers.

Those on stage nodded at the cheers, Zarrix asking for silence again. "Once Twilight finds where we need to go, we will reinforce the position. Every mortal will be on the planet, set Servitors to man the _Irongarde_." He said, letting out a small chuckle. "I have a plan for… Unexpected reinforcements. Now go, my sons, my children! Prepare for battle. Praise your armor and weapons, chant the rites for their power in battle! Prepare the Machines of War, to battle our enemy! Awaken our Slumbering Fallen, so they may stalk the lands once more and destroy our foes! Dismissed!"

The _Irongarde_ echoed with cheers all along the ship's corridors, sounds of those preparing everything need, before the crowd began to disperse, those on stage gathered around one another. "That was epic, Zarrix!" Rainbow Dash said, Twilight hugging on to his waist.

"Yes, though I did have a hard time thinking of what to say." Zarrix looked to Sergeant Malk and Alor. "I must thank the two of you… Your assistance was valuable."

They both nodded. "We are Astartes of the IV Legion, and sons of Perturabo… But you are our Warsmith, and you have faithfully lead us for centuries…" Sergeant Malk started, Alor placing a fist over his chest.

"Our loyalty falls to you, Warsmith. Honor dictates we follow your lead, even to the Imperial Palace or the Eye of Terror itself." Sergeant Alor finished.

"Such loyalty…" Rarity said, placing a hand over her heart. "I must admit, seeing such a display makes one want to rally to them. Not to mention, why Rainbow Dash here is mixes so well with you all." She giggled.

"What do you mean, Lady Rarity" Sergeant Malk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, darling, the three of us are part of the Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash being the Element of Loyalty." She giggled, motioning to herself. "Mine being Generosity, and Princess Twilight's being Magic."

The two Sergeant looked at one another, confused. "Do not underestimate it, because of the name. The Elements of Harmony defeated _three_ god-like beings, one of them twice." Zarrix said, Kalex giving a confirming nod. The new information made the two Sergeants give them a bit of distance.

 **-Over Orion V-**

Twilight was on the _Irongarde's_ bridge, sitting on the command throne. Both of her eyes were closed, concentrating all her power on locating the Nexus Point. It was much harder, this world did not have the abundant magic that Equestria had. However, she cannot give up and the crew were waiting for her. She pushed it further, a lavender aura appearing around her body. Sweat began to fall down her forehead, this was becoming straining for her.

When the point appeared, as a lavender dot to her mind. "There!" Twilight yelled, pointing towards the world, a purple dot appearing on the view window. "It is within a large temple, at the city's center." The crew nodded, and began working on the coordinates.

Zarrix walked up next to her, and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Well done, Princess. Go, and get some rest." She nodded, and quickly left with an Iron Warrior escort. The moment she left, Zarrix looked back to the crew. "Master of Vox!"  
"Aye, sir!" The Master of Vox shouted.

"Open a vox channel to _any_ Imperial Astartes Vessel within range." He ordered, the crew looked at the warsmith. "Plan B, encase we fail, and the III Legion is starting to overwhelm us."

They all nodded, smiling at the notion. "Channel open, my lord. Ready when you are." The Master of Vox said.

Zarrix nodded, letting out another stressed sigh. "To any Loyalist Astartes that can hear this message. I am Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable, of the IV Legion, the Iron Warriors. I know it is strange to hear from me, a Traitor Astartes Commander. However, despite what I have done, I only did it because of my orders." Zarrix stopped, thinking about the next part, carefully. "I… Regret every bit of it, guilt rusting my iron soul. I have spent centuries looking for some way to redeem myself, and found it a few weeks ago. My Warband discovered three young maidens, blessed by the God Emperor himself… One possibly having some linage to Lord Sanguinus, due to her angelic wings." The warsmith smirked, he had to think of that one for quite some time. "Now, my Warband… No, my Grand Company, fights to keep her out of the III Legion's hands. They wish to offer them up to their foul, daemonic, god as tribute."

The crew listened to his words, smiling. Some were former Imperial Navy, serving within Redemption Fleets with Astartes. Those words brought tears to their eyes. Images of powerful Imperial Battle-Barges coming out of the warp, to rescue them, appeared in their minds. They prayed that the Emperor's Angels of Death could hear them.

"I will hold them back, for long as I can. My force is dwarfed by their own, but our Will is of Iron. I shall not falter, nor will I let them take these girls. This is our chance at redemption, in the Emperor's eyes. I pray to see you on the battlefield… Brothers." Three words suddenly appeared within his mind, three words he hasn't spoken in many millennia. "For the Emperor." Zarrix finished, motioning for the transmission to be cut. "Did it go through?"

"Yes, my lord. There were eight ships within range of our transmission." The Master of Vox answered. "Whether they pay any mind, is unknown."

Zarrix nodded. "Open a vox throughout the ship." The Master of Vox nodded, and gave him the green light once done. "Attention, Sixty-Seventh Grand Company, this is the Warsmith! Upon my orders, prepare for battle, we go to war!" The vox channel quickly shut off, as Zarrix turned around. "I will join them soon, there are a few things I must handle first." The crew nodded, and began deployment operations.

 **-Irongarde's Brig** -

Zarrix knew the way here, and now he was standing in front of a cell. Glaring at him, were three sets of Astartes eyes. "I know none of you have any reason to trust me… However, I cannot hold you any longer. Not if I wish to complete my redemption." He said, a mortal opening the cell. "Your armor is down the hall, along with your weapons."

"The only redemption, for traitors, is death!" One of the Minotaur spat out, the other two remaining silent.

"That may be so… And I will probably face it, killing Astartes of the III Legion and protecting three girls blessed by the Emperor." Zarrix said, leaving them while the mortal freed the three. "You are free to do, as you please. Whether you fight the Emperor's Children with us, or run away… Is your choice."

He may regret doing this, but it is a must. They could be of use in their last stand to protect the girls. His attention was caught when a vox started to beep, and activated it. "My Warsmith." It was one of his Captains.

"Speak, I am heading to get the girls ready" Zarrix said, moving through the corridors.

"The Grand Company is ready for deployment, we await your orders." The Captain said.

"Have the Techmarines awaken our Venerated Brothers?" Zarrix asked, walking on to an elevator.

"Yes, my Warsmith." The Captain answered, Zarrix nodded. "They have even woke your old guard."

"Good, the Grand Company is green to deploy." Zarrix said, smirking at the thought of seeing his close brothers again. "We will join you soon. Iron Within."

"Iron Without, Warsmith." The Captain cut the vox channel.

 **-Zarrix's Chambers-**

"Are you sure it is possible, Twilight?" Rarity asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It took a lot for you to find the Nexus Point, alone."

"I'm sure, Rarity… Though, I will be needing a lot of rest afterwards." Twilight said, smiling at her friends. "Let's just focus on going home."

Before Rarity could say another word, the doors opened and Zarrix walked in. Kalex saluted and the warsmith returned it. "It is time. There is a Thunderhawk waiting for us, in Hanger Bay Seven." He said, looking to Kalex. "Escort Rainbow Dash and Rarity to the Hanger. I wish to speak with Princess Twilight alone." The champion nodded, having the two girls follow him, Zarrix's eyes fell on to her, who was barely a meter away from the Terminator. "Twilight, I-…"

He was interrupted, when she suddenly ran forward and hugged his waist. "Please… Don't do anything stupid, when we leave." She demanded, trying to hold back the tears but failing horribly.

Zarrix smiled, and placed a claw over her. "I won't, promise." He agreed, stepping back and pulling something out of his armor. When he held it out to her, Twilight noticed it was a necklace, with the Iron Warriors' insignia on it. "It has a distress beacon within it. If I am away, and you're in danger… Press the symbol, and the beacon will be sent to my cybernetics."

Twilight nodded, and placed the necklace around her neck. "I wish you could come with us, Zarrix." She admitted, smiling up at him. "I doubt I'll find anypony like you, in Equestria."

"I am rather unique, this is true." He chuckled a bit, reaching his claw up to her. "But I know you will find someone… You are beautiful, smart, more unique than me, and _very_ talented; it would be considered insane not to like you." He slowly embraced Twilight's smaller frame, the princess hugging his waist once more, looking down at the silver skull on his waist. "The necklace will allow you to carry me with you, though… If you ever need me, place your hands around it and I'll come charging to your rescue." He suddenly picked Twilight up, in his left arm, turning to the door. "Now… Let us go, the others will be waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter Nine-**

The city was an abandoned ruin, after their attack so long ago. Zarrix sighed, shaking his head while the others built the defensive fortifications around the temple. Even from where he was at, he could see the heavy lifters taking the portal frame and stabilizers inside, for Twilight to use when she opened the Nexus Portal. Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity were already inside, making sure everything was ready while his Attack Squad were setting up defensive positions within the room. Twilight, though, stood next to the Terminator. "Zarrix? I know your men are strong, and the normal crew helping is good and all, but… Are you sure they, and the armor, will be enough?" She asked, looking at everything being positioned. Even the Iron Maiden was placed near the temple.

When she told it that they were preparing to go home, and needed to defend the temple to do so… The Machine Spirit replied. " _Place me where you need me. I will hold back those heretics with the Emperor's Fury._ "

"I am confident in them, yes. However, I also know what we are up against, as well." Zarrix answered, Twilight giving him a confused look. "Not just Iron Warriors of the now fight this battle, but also those that fell in the past. They have woken from their slumber, and now walk among the living."

"What do you mean by-!" Twilight was interrupted by a few, thunderous, stomps! They were so powerful, she actually bounced off the ground.

When she turned, to see what caused it, her jaw dropped at the site! There were _four_ Dreadnoughts standing behind them, their towering gaze on the two. "Twilight Sparkle, meet the Iron Bulwark. My personal guard, each a venerated battle brother." He motioned to the Dreadnought with duel lightning claws. "Brother Kar." Then the one with a Reaper Cannons for both arms. "Brother Marrix." Then the one with a missile pod and a triple flail arm. "Brother Oithos." And then to the one with a giant lascannon and plasma cannon. "Finally, Brother Nethen. Each one the deadliest we have, within their field of combat."

"Iron Bulwark, ready to serve once more, Warsmith." The four said, at the same time, their voices without emotion.

"Welcome to the waking world, brothers. Our foes are he III Legion, the Emperor's Children." Zarrix told them, the Dreadnoughts looked at each other before looking back at Zarrix. "Our objective is to hold them back, until we are wiped out, the ones we are escorting get home, or Loyalist Astartes arrive to assist. Understood?"

"Yes, Warsmith." They all said together, again.

"Good, position yourselves where you are needed." Zarrix ordered, the Dreadnought taking their leave to the defensive fortifications. "A single Dreadnought, on the battlefield, makes a large difference… And we have around seven prepared for battle."

"Those Emperor's Children do not know what they're up against…." Twilight said, amazed at the giant juggernauts walking away. "No sweat, right?" She asked, the two heading towards eh temple, turned fortress.

"Yes, no sweat what so ever." Zarrix agreed, his eyes flashing red real quick. "They will find out that the IV Legion doesn't bend, like the others."

 **-Irongard Bridge-**

The mortal crew manned the bridge, they couldn't trust servitors with judgement calls for the battle. Many already made their peace, knowing that there is a high chance the _Irongarde_ will be destroyed. None of them cared, the more damage they cause here, in the void battle, the less those on the ground have to deal with.

"Scanners picking up three ships on approach, from the Warp!" A crewman yelled, looking at their console. "Profiles suggest they _are_ the III Legion Warships!"

"All batteries moving to our bow, send the arrival coordinates and I'll place the target vectors for the Servitors." The Master of Arms ordered, the crewman doing as she was told.

"Opening vox channel with the Warsmith." The Master of Vox yelled out, speakers going live. "My lord? They're here, the _Irongarde_ is preparing to engage."

"Acknowledged, _Irongarde_ … It has been a pleasure serving with you all." Zarrix said, over the vox channel. "Happy hunting."

"The pleasure was ours, my lord… We shall take out what we can. Good luck." He Mastre of Vox said, cutting the channel.

"Hostile vessels existing the warp! Shields going up!" The crewman yelled, as the three Emperor's Children vessels came out of their warp jump.

"All forward batteries… Fire!" The Master of Arms yelled, every weapon, able, firing at the three vessels. The sword-class ship was too quick, but the two larger vessels took extensive damage from the sudden attack. "Batteries recharging, preparing for second volley. All stations, prepare for counter attack!"

The crew braced themselves, as the three vessels countered their attack. The _Irongarde's_ shields holding, despite the brutal onslaught. "All generators holding!" The Maser of Engineering yelled, looking over their consoles. "Servitors moving in, to maintain outputs."

"Enemy vessels closing into drop pod and Thunderhawk range! All intercept batteries preparing to fire!" The Master of Arms announced. "We're going to give these warp dust craving bastards something to think about!"

 **-Orion V Temple** -

Zarrix stood within a large room, a detail of fifteen Iron Warriors and the three Minotaur Astartes, as a guard detail for the girls. If the III Legion breached threw their defenses, this was their last defensive line… Each Iron Warrior was considered the best they had to offer. Tactical, Havocs, even a few Assault Marines without jump packs… Every one of them willing to throw down their lives for the girls.

Rarity was with Anlerion, who had just returned to duty, talking about him taking her advice about his armor and if he was feeling alright. Twilight was working with Sergeant Malk, calibrating the portal generator, Kalex standing with her, while Rainbow Dash was checking on the defenders and looking anxious about the upcoming battle. He understood how they all felt, the calm before the storm. Some look forward to such things, others feared it. For Zarrix, such a feeling made him feel… Alive.

"Warsmith!" A Captain yelled over the vox.

"Speak." Zarrix replied.

"Drop Pods and Thunderhawks inbound! Many are trailing with smoke, the _Irongarde_ must be giving them hell up there." The Captain notified.

"Acknowledged." Zarrix switched to an open vox, connected to all of his forces. "To all Unbreakables, both Astartes and mortal, it seems our foes now arrogantly approach. They believe their might is unstoppable, that they can take what they desire. The III Legion believes themselves Masters of the IV Legion, they did so during the rebellion." His voice reached every soldier around the fortifications, their fingers pressing against weapons, eyes locked on the III Legion's landing position. When a mortal soldier started to shake, in fear, an Iron Warrior stepped next to them, and assured them. "But they forget who we are… We are the dreaded IV Legion, the Iron Warriors, and the former Hammer of the Imperium! We are the Masters of Siege, the expert trench diggers! It was our iron fist that brought down the Imperial Palace's walls!"

Predators, Vindicators, Rhinos, and Land Raiders; set their target vectors to the future battlefield, ready to unleash their fury. The Grand Company's Dreadnoughts entrenched themselves, ready to teach the III Legion about _real_ warfare. Havocs and Turret Teams checked their weapons, one last time, knowing their role was vital against advancing armor and infantry.

"Now, Astartes, Mortals, Machines, and Dreadnoguhts; stand together! As one! We are no longer a simple Warband, conducting small raids to keep up our supplies… No, we are the Sixty-Seventh Grand Company, of the Imperial Astartes Legion! Fight bravely, my warriors! For the Emperor!" Zarrix's words continued, Pre-Heresy Iron Warrior and Imperial Banners appearing over their fortifications. "Iron Within!"

"Iron Without! For the Emperor!" The Grand Company shouted, none knowing the _Irongarde_ was transmitting what was being said. The moment the first drop pod, and Thunderhawk, landed… Every weapon roared to life! III Legion Astartes and slaves rushing the fortifications, many being cut down by the barrage of fire. Even their fortification took heavy damage, the defenders didn't care, they held their ground. Even when III Legion Astartes charged a trench, ready to cut down a terrified mortal defender… An Iron Warrior Astartes came to their rescue, killing the Legionnaire. _No one_ fought alone in this battle.

The roar of battle could be heard from Zarrix's position, within the temple. Every artillery shell, friendly and hostile, shook the building's foundation, dust falling from the ceiling. The Astartes there _wanted_ to be out there, to engage their enemy in glorious combat. However, they were needed here, to protect the girls until they go home.

"My Warsmith." An Iron Havoc called out, getting Zarrix's attention. The Havoc had a cybernetic arm and leg, along with an autocannon. "Sergeant Norik… What can I help you with?" Zarrix asked, the girls becoming nervous that _he_ was here.

"Why am I here, Warsmith? I both angered and disrespected you. I should be out there, regaining my honor through a blood price." Norik asked, confused.

"For one, Sergeant, you are one of my deadliest Iron Havocs, especially armed with that autocannon. Second, this _is_ a chance to regain your honor, and pay that blood price." Zarrix said, facing the Sergeant, looking down at him. "Here, we are the last line of defense, for the girls. The moment they come through those doors, we will give our lives to buy them enough time. The III Legion will have to go through _us_ first." Norik was silent, unable to say anything, and nodded. When an artillery round exploded nearby followed by bolter fire being heard. "And it seems they are here. Everyone! Battle Positions! Sergeant Alor, what happened?"

The defense detail rushed to their stations, the havocs and tactical marines readying their weapons. The Assault Marines positioned themselves around the girls, planning to use their thicker plating as a living barrier. Sergeant Alor rushed up to the warsmith. "They brought up Noise Marines, Warsmith! They are being led by Narious!"

Zarrix nodded, his power claws readying for combat, the bolters on them clicking. "Let him come, they will not stand a chance." The Minotaur Astartes stood with the Assault Marines, readying their close combat weapons and bolt pistols. They could hear the invaders just outside the door, along with the clicking of explosives being primed. "Brothers! Prepare yourselves!" When the doors exploded, smoke filled the doorway. "Iron Within!" Zarrix's combi-bolters roared to life.

"Iron Without!" The Iron Warriors replied, their own weapons adding to the deadly funnel. III Legion Astartes began to drop, as they tried to rush into the room. Few barely making inside, Narious being among them, and getting to cover.

They returned fire, melee fighters from both sides rushed at one another. "Brothers! Protect the girls! Do not allow _any_ of them get close!" Zarrix ordered, moving to where he stood as a giant shield for the three. Sergeant Malk, Alor, and Norik, along with Kalex and Anlerion; joined their warsmith. They unleashed a torrent of bolter fire, cutting down any enemy Astartes that got too close.

The portal's doorway suddenly opened up, and stabilized. "It's up!" Twilight announced, putting her arms down, the generator kicking in.

"You three, go! Malk, Alor, Anlerion, and Kalex… Go with them! That's an order!" Zarrix yelled, both him and Norik compensating for the loss of fighters. "Keep them safe… Any Emperor's Children follow, kill them and destroy the generator."

"It has been an honor, Warsmith!" The four shouted, herding the girls to the portal, sending bursts of bolter fire back.

"Z-Zarrix! What about you!?" Twilight yelled, Kalex trying to get her to the portal.

"I will help hold them off…" Zarrix looked back at her, and nodded. "Go on, become the best Princess Equestria ever had, become someone even Star Swirl would idolize… I'll be watching."

Twilight's eyes began to tear up, her emotions taking over. "I-I…. Love you, Zarrix."

"I love you, too, Twilight." He replied, turning back around and grabbing a charging Emperor's Children by the head, crushing it. His eyes were locked on Narious, as he cut down one of the Minotaur, the two leaders staring each other down. "Come, Narious! Find out _why_ I am Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable!" The Terminator challenged, holding his claws out. "And learn, why the IV Legion bows to _no one_!"

Twilight held her hand out, trying to reach for him, as Kalex carried her through the portal.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Princess Celestia had joined the others in Twilight's study, looking at the deactivated portal. "I have a feeling, they will be joining us very soon… After over a month of being missing." She said, Spike biting his claws.

"H-How can you be so sure, Princess?" Spike asked, his whole body shaking.

"And ya are sure they're alright, Princess?" Applejack asked, walking up next to the eldest alicorn. "I mean, them dimensional portal things are unpredictable. They could be stuck in some other world, with no way back…"

"Unfortunately, dear Applejack, that is exactly what happened. However, I know they'll be fine. The one they're with is ensuring their safety." She said, as Fluttershy slowly walked up.

"H-How do you know, P-Princess?" She asked, worried about her friends.

"I was able to see what occurs from this, hence why I know they'll return now." Princess Celestia gave a concerned look to the timid pegasus. "However, I am unsure how this will affect them… After all." She looked around, at those that had gathered within the study, mostly the remnants of the Mane Six, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence; as she sighed. "No pony knows exactly what happened, or how the portal turned on. I found it impossible to locate them, and their current state-!"

The portal suddenly came to life! The group backed away, fearing that it will claim another. However, when a group of armor clad, bipedal, beings rushed through with Rainbow Dash and Rarity in their arms; they gave a sigh of relief. "Champion! Get her through, quickly!" One yelled out, another rushing through, with Twilight over his shoulder.

"Get her to Anlerion, then help us cover the portal!" Sergeant Malk ordered, joining Sergeant Alor at the portal while Kalex rushed Twilight to the Apothecary.

"No! You have to go help him! Zarrix with die!" Twilight argued, Kalex handing the frantic pony over to Anlerion, then went to help cover the portal.

Anlerion quickly tightened his hold on her. "Princess Sparkle, the Warsmith ordered us to keep this side safe, along with you… He knows what he is doing!" The Apothecary argued, Twilight stopping her fight. This allowed the group to watch the battle unfold, Zarrix massive power against Narious' evasive agility. A battle of opposites. The group of ponies, who were already there, were dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Celestia smiling at the outcome that had occurred.

 **-With Zarrix-**

The warsmith brought his right claw down, trying to crush his foe. However, Narious was far too quick and dodged the attack. When the III Legion Captain tried to slash the Terminator, he was met with a strong defense of tactical dreadnought armor. It seemed like the two could go on for an eternity, exchanging titanic blows and explosive bolter fire. Though, this would not be so.

Zarrix was aware of his brothers falling, one by one. They were being overwhelmed, each death becoming slow motion to the warsmith. When Narious attacked again, the Terminator back handed him and retreated to the portal, joining Norik. "What is wrong, Warsmith? Afraid to face me?" Narious asked, giving a twisted smirk.

"No… I just know what I must do." Zarrix said, turning around and headed to the portal. The chain-link cape was actually deflecting bolter rounds. The warsmith grabbed on to the portal's frame, his grip crushing the metal. "I must destroy the portal!" Zarrix began to pull down the frame, every joint creaking with stress, as he roared in defiance.

"What!? But they won't come back!" Narious yelled.

"To ensure Twilight is safe from you… Then so be it!" Zarrix replied, he could see Twilight fly up to the portal, her friends trying to keep her back. The princess' face was filled with concern.

"No! I will not allow it!" Narious yelled, charging for the warsmith.

Norik jumped in his way, unloading everything he had at the charging Captain. The roar of his autocannon mixed in with his battle cry, Narious evading the hail of bolter fire. When the Captain got close, Norik tried to swipe him with the autocannon's bayonet, but missed. He got a quick glance, before Narious' blade removed the Sergeant's head… His finger tightening and causing the autocannon to fire randomly.

The moment Narious stabbed Zarrix, in a weak point on his back, the warsmith yelled in pain. Zarrix ripped down, causing the portal to discharge! It sent Narious back, while sending Twilight's friends to the other side of her study.

 **-With Twilight** -

"Zarrix!" Twilight screamed, flying closer to the portal.

"No! Stay on your side, Twilight!" Zarrix demanded, causing her to stop. "I-I'm finished… The blade bit deep." He stated reached towards his helmet and removed it. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but this is the end for me."

"N-No… Don't say that, Zarrix." She whispered, looking into his eyes, hers flowing with tears.

Zarrix tossed the helmet through the portal, the piece of armor landing under the mare. "Twilight, I know your heart will hurt far more now… But, listen to me." His eyes locked on to hers, making it hard for the mare not to break down right there. "Your soul must be of Iron… _Never_ let it rust." She nodded, wiping her eyes, and making Zarrix smirk. His next words were ones he hasn't said, fully, in centuries. " _Iron Within… Iron Without…_."

" _From Iron, cometh Strength._

 _From Strength, cometh Will._

 _From Will, cometh Faith._

 _From Faith, cometh Honor._

 _From Honor, cometh Iron!"_

" _This is the Unbreakable Litany!_ " Zarrix yelled, his grip tightening, the portal's frame breaking.

The Iron Warriors, on Equestria's side, placed a fist over their hearts. " _And may it forever be so._ " They finished, Zarrix smiling.

"My Soul is of Iron, and I die the Iron Warriors' way! With glory and honor!" Zarrix shouted before ripping the portal apart! Their side exploding, while Equestria's simply turned off.

"Z-Zarrix…" Twilight said, landing over the Terminator's tusked helmet, curling up around it. "N-No…" She sniffled, holding the helmet close to her. Her friends, and the Iron Warriors, stood around the princess… In silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter Ten-**

A group of Iron Warriors, and one of the Minotaur Astartes, searched around the temple, shifting through the corpses of both their brothers and the Emperor's Children. "Found him!" One yelled, the others rushing over to discover the fallen Terminator, his armor covered in burns.

"Is the Warsmith…?" One asked, an apothecary scanning him.

"No. He is alive, barely." The Apothecary announced, looking at the fallen warsmith. "He'll have to be entombed."

"Good, we have questions for him." A Terminator, wearing crimson armor with a winged blood drop on his shoulder, said. Both he, and his four brother Terminators, looked around. "Where is the Traitor Captain?"

"There is no trace of him… Probably vaporized by the explosion." The Minotaur said, the Blood Angels nodding to him.

"Then let us leave. This world is now cursed." The group nodded, and left the temple.

 **-Aboard the Irongarde-**

The Battle-Barge was severely damaged from its void battle, and was nearly destroyed… Had it not been for the seven Blood Angels Battle-Barges that entered the system, just as the _Irongarde_ was on her last leg. Now, the ancient warship, being escorted by loyalist warships, is on her way to a repair station. Aboard the bridge, the acting commander is speaking with the Blood Angel's own commander.

"I must thank you again, Captain Marillius… Your timely arrival saved our forces." The Captain said, nodding to the screen.

"When we received your message, and your Warsmith's speech, I brought what relief forces I could, Captian Gallex." Captain Marillius said, returning the nod. "Have they woken him yet? I do have questions about the 'Emperor blessed girls' he spoke of."

"Unfortunately, Captain, he has not. The Techmarines can't seem to wake him from his slumber." Captain Gallex said, giving a light sigh. "Though, I can try to tell you what I am able to… I can also assure you that our Warsmith managed to get them to safety. Many were relieved he was able to do that, in those last few moments."

"That lightens much of the burden on my shoulders, Captain Gallex. Please, tell me about them." Captain Marillius asked.

"It will be my pleasure, to regale you about Princess Twilight Sparkle, who helped our Warsmith realize who he truly was."

 **-Within the Mechanicus Sanctorum-**

Zarrix continued to slumber, despite the constant calls to wake. Why would he? His dreams were of Twilight Sparkle, of him actually seeing her and spending more time with the Princess. If he wished, the Warsmith would never wake… Until a voice called to him.

" _Warsmith Zarrix… Why have you sided with the Imperium?_ " The voice asked, it was familiar to him… Zarrix _knew_ this voice.

" _M-My lord?_ " His mind asked, weakly. The warsmith was tired, his body weakened by the battle and entombment.

" _Yes, Warsmith Zarrix, it is I. Now, answer my question._ " Perturabo replied.

" _It was because of her, and her friends, I remained the Iron Warrior you wanted us to be… Also, because I became attached to her._ " Zarrix answered, pondering the actions he took. " _I wanted to ensure her safety. If that meant turning to the Imperium, then so be it. I longed to be what we once were, before the Long War._ "

" _So… Do you renounce me, then?_ " Perturabo asked.

" _Never, my lord… No matter what, you will always be my Primarch._ " Zarrix answered.

" _Then I will use another portion, of those souls, to send your new body to her world._ " Perturabo said, Zarrix's tomb glowing all of a sudden, Techmarines trying to figure out what was happening. " _Narious will appear, on their world, in five years. He will wreak havoc; the likes their world cannot stop… You will sleep, for those five years, and wake when she calls. Then, you will bring my wrath upon the III Legion once more, and stop Narious before he can destroy their world._ "

" _My lord? Why are you willing to do this?_ " Zarrix asked, earning a soft laugh from his lord.

" _Because, a father should reward a worthy son. That, and this_ Princess Twilight Sparkle _is rather special. My brother, Fulgrim, now wants her… I will deny him such a claim._ " With that, Zarrix disappeared from the Irongarde. His tomb reappearing within the Everfree Forest's edge, close to Ponyville but concealed enough to go unnoticed. " _Now sleeeeep, my son. Wait for her call._ "

With that, Zarrix slipped into his slumber once more… Waiting.

 **-Equestria, a couple of weeks later-**

Celestia had given the Iron Warriors, who arrived to their world, pony forms of their own. It physically drained her, but she was able to do it. Anlerion was now an upcoming unicorn doctor, in Canterlot. Sergeant Malk and Alor became Royal Pegasi Guards for Celestia, one of the fiercest tag teams she had. While Kalex became one of Twilight's unicorn guards, staying close to her and keeping his promise to Zarrix. They each had become renowned for their abnormal skills, and quick thinking… Twilight believed Zarrix would have been proud of the four.

Speaking of Twilight, she had felt absolutely _horrible_ right now. She has been for the past couple of weeks, and was at her follow up appointment with the doctor. When the doctor walked in, the medical mare sat down in front of her. "Alright, Princess Sparkle… Shall we go over your symptoms again?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am… I've had soreness, nausea, heart problems, headaches, indigestion, along with congestion…" Twilight listed, the doctor checking a few things off on her clipboard. "I've felt horrible, but I know I'm not dying or anything… Dr. Bone Saw practically had to _force_ me to come see you."

"I still can't believe you know him, he's a genius in the medical field." The doctor said, Twilight smiling.

"Family friend, he's also single… Want me to set up a date for the two of you?" Twilight suggested, the two mares sharing a giggle.

"Jokes aside, thank you by the way, I have your test results from your last appointment. This visit confirms them." The doctor said, setting her clipboard to the side, giving Twilight the biggest smile. "Congratulations, Princess! You're going to be a mother!"

Twilight's pupils shrunk to the size of pen pricks, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "I-I'm w-what?" She asked, hoping to Celestia she heard wrong.

"I said you're pregnant, Princess…" The doctor looking at her strangely. "Um, Princess, are you alright? You look pale?"

"I-I think… I'm going to be sick." She blurted out, starting to hyperventilate. The doctor quickly levitated a trash can over to the young alicorn mare… Right before she threw up into it.

"What is it, Princess? Nervous to tell the father? If so, that is perfectly fine, all new mothers have the same reaction." The doctor tried to comfort her, smiling while rubbing her back.

"T-That's the thing… I knew of one per-… Pony it could be… Which couldn't be him, because we didn't do anything." Twilight suddenly blushed, a memory resurfacing. "Well… He and I did sleep together, but I know nothing happened!" Granted, she remembered the bliss of the moment, though she was sure nothing happened.

"Then why not talk to him? Granted, around these times, a mare's memory may sometimes get fuzzy. I'm sure he'll rem-…" The doctor suddenly noticed Twilight had gone silent, a single tear falling down her muzzle. "O-Oh, dear… I'm sorry!" The doctor levitated a tissue to her. "Would you like to talk about it? It usually helps."

"He told me that once…" Twilight whispered, hesitating for a moment, then nodded. "He died, protecting me, and my friends, from a monster… Taking _it_ down with him." She explained, remembering how heroic Zarrix was. "I have his old helmet back home."

"Seems like the foal will have somepony to look up to… Along with a famous mother." The doctor said, smiling at Twilight. "May I make a suggestion?" Twilight nodded. "When you get a crib, and a room for the foal… How about placing his helmet in it, on the wall? Let them think daddy is watching over them… Like the hero he was?"

Twilight nodded, smiling at the thought. "Yeah… Though, I better let his brothers know." She got up, and walked towards the door, suddenly stopping and looking back at the doctor, a grin on her face. "Looks like Dr. Bone Saw will be in town." The doctor blushed.

 **-Three Days Later** -

A trio of stallions walked out on to the Ponyville Train Station. One was a tan unicorn with brown hair, his cutie mark being a sword with a red cross in front of it. He was standing between two rather well built pegasi. One was dark brown, with a gray mane, his cutie mark being a shield with a sword behind it. The other being his opposite, cutie mark included. All three of them had a strange gray crystal around their necks, attached to some metal chain. They were a strange group, two out of the three were smiling about something.

"Ponyville… This rustic village would be quite the place to move to." The unicorn said, the three heading towards the small town.

The gray pegasus gave a sigh. "Anlerion, please, Princess Sparkle summoned us for an emergency, from what I could tell."

"Sergeant Alor… Enjoy yourself for once, we are on leave at the moment." The unicorn laughed a bit. "Something I could get used to."

"Anlerion has a point, Alor… We have earned a bit of rest." The dark brown pegasus agreed. "I could also get used to these leave days, not having to constantly worry about the next battle."

Before either of them could say another word, a squeal was heard. The three turned to see a group of mares staring, right at them. "I-I-It's three of the Iron Brothers! Bone Saw, Storm Shield, _and_ Sky Sword! H-Here… In Ponyville!"

"This will be an interesting walk…" _Storm Shield_ said, the three heading to Twilight's castle, while trying to traverse through a crowd of mares.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"Sorry, ladies… But we have urgent business with the Princess!" Dr. Bone Saw said, apologetically, while waving a hoof. Within seconds, he quickly shot the doors, and gave a deadpanned look. "This is getting old…"

"And here I thought you were loving the attention, Anlerion." A golden unicorn, with a fiery orange mane, a sword being displayed with a blazing star as his cutie mark; said, smiling at the three. Like the others, he had a gray crystal around his neck. _Star Saber_.

"Kalex!" The trio yelled, walking up to their forth brother. "How is life treating you, Champion? Any idea why we've been summoned?" Alor asked the younger stallion, laughing a bit.

"Good, as a peaceful town will get me, brother." His smile turned into a frown. "To be honest, I don't have the faintest idea… Princess Twilight has been avoiding the question until you've all arrived." He looked between the three, and nodded. "She is waiting for us in the map room, best we not keep her waiting." They nodded, and followed the stallion to the map room.

When they arrived, Twilight was sitting in her chair, a look of distress written across her face. "Lady Sparkle." The four said, bowing their heads to her.

She turned towards the four, and gave a weak smile. "Guys, you can just call me Twilight…. No need to be formal, for you." The mare said, not budging from her chair.

"We do it out of respect, to our Warsmith, Lady Sparkle… Please, bear with us." Malk said, smiling at her. "What did you need to see all four of us about? Has something happened, in which you require us to deal with?"

"Well… No. But this will give you even more reason _not_ to call me _Lady Sparkle_ or Princess either…" Twilight said, placing a hoof over her stomach. "I-I am pregnant… The time line matching to my stay aboard the _Irongarde_ … With Zarrix."

At that moment, all four sets of eyes went wide, as dinner plates! The three looking straight at Anlerion. "How could that even be possible!?" They asked, at the exact same time.

"I-I-I don't now!" The former apothecary said, looking at his brothers. "I have _never_ heard of this happening!" Twilight instantly regretted mentioning this, though… She couldn't help but touch the necklace that Zarrix gave her, smiling. At the moment, she was trying to ignore the arguments about _who_ will have the honor of watching her. "Hey, I'm an apothecary not a doc-… Wait… Never mind." The whole began to laugh at Anlerion's forgetfulness, due to the shock.

As time went on, the three guard ponies kept watch on Twilight, rotating shifts weekly. Anlerion, on the other hand, made sure she had an appointment with him every two. At this point, it all annoyed the alicorn mare, constantly having someone watching her. Though, her friends found it admirable that the father's brothers are protecting her, and the foal, in his place.

When several months passed, along with strange food cravings and mood swings, Twilight had bloated like a blimp. Anlerion gave her an ultrasound, revealing the healthy alicorn foal… The alicorn _filly_. Twilight couldn't believe it. Her eyes teared up, wishing Zarrix was there at the time, to see something rather rare… She had only heard of Princess Celestia and Luna being born, as alicorns. Yet, here she is, staring at her daughter who _was_ one.

Another month passed, Twilight getting close to giving birth, the four brothers took her to parenting classes. Many found it strange, as well exciting to see, her with the four Iron Brothers. She explained to them that they were doing it for the fifth, older, brother who wasn't there. It was all worth it, to watch the four struggle with foalcare, none having any experience in the field…

On the last month, Anlerion arranged for Twilight to stay with him, in Canterlot. The other three agreed, making sure they were on guard at the Canterlot Castle. None of them were going to risk her going into labor, without one of the four nearby. Anlerion actually having his appointments shifted to another doctor, claiming family matters. Once again, Twilight was on constant watch.

The moment her water broke, Twilight was embarrassed. She was on a walk with Malk and Anlerion, down a busy Canterlot street… Though, it was great to find out how fast Malk could fly, and how much Anlerion could teleport. Twilight spent hours in the delivery room, with Anlerion and a few nurses. Kalex doing what he can. Her family, friends, and the other two brothers; waited for permission to visit… Her screams of bloody murder being signs she was still delivering. Both Malk and Alor happy they weren't there, praying for their younger brother, while the Elements of Harmony were talking about what the filly would look like.

Twilight let out a final scream, and push, the sounds of a foal crying filled her ears. Anlerion wrapped the newborn in a pink blanket, smiling, before levitated her over to Twilight's waiting hooves. The alicorn mare couldn't believe her eyes… Right there, laying in her hooves, was her newborn daughter.

The foal had a silver coat, her mane and tail matching her mother's but was gold with a white highlight. When she opened her eyes, Twilight saw Zarrix's green eyes, shining like a deep emerald in the light. Her daughter, Twilight had to admit, was the most beautiful filly. When the filly yawned, the room let out a burst of 'awwwh'. As Twilight's friends and family entered, they rushed over to see the foal. Malk and Alor walking in after.

"Princess Sparkle?" A nurse called out, gaining the mare's attention. "What will her name be? We need to write it down on the birth certificate, along with add it to the royal records."

Twilight thought about it… She wanted to give her something both she and Zarrix would be proud of. Smart, like her, but strong, like Zarrix. Then, the name suddenly came to her. "Silver Star." She said, nuzzling her daughter happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mummy! I'm going out to play!" The sweet voice of a filly called out.

Twilight smiled, giggling a bit. "Alright, Silver! Just don't be out too late, or go near the Everfree Forest!" She replied, the filly flying out of their house. The mare moving to the open door and watched the filly fly away, smiling. She was happy that the Castle suited her adventurous daughter, but knew her curiosity will make her want to explore more… Twilight just hopes that the filly hadn't inherited her over the top, and considered dangerous, inquisitive mind.

Unfortunately, the alicorn filly had indeed so. Silver Star flew through the Everfree Forest, carefully moving past trees, and examining anything that seemed interesting to her. Giggling, the young Silver Star was having quite the learning experience, pushing her glasses up every now and then. "I don't see why mummy is so worried." She said, looking at a bushel of flowers, examining them for a few seconds before moving on. "This is my third trip here, and I have yet to run into anything-!"

 **WHAM!**

Silver Star ran face first into a, drooling, Timberwolf. The wooden beast growling at her. "Oh… Uh…" She smiled at it, gently petting its muzzle. "THAT'S WHY!" She screamed, trying to escape the Timberwolf. Before she knew it, two more had joined in the chase.

To say Silver Star had a lot of her mother in her, was an understatement. When frantic, the filly barely dodged any of the low hanging branch, those falling off luckily hitting the Timberwolves and slowing them down some to shake off the daze. Though, Silver Star was still just a filly, and nowhere near a full grown mare's speed.

"Do these things _ever_ give up!?" She asked herself, narrowly escaping a snapping jaw. "I need to-!" Once again, not paying attention, Silver Star slammed right into something, hard. She pulled her face from it, and tapped the surface of what she ran into. It was some sort of metal, she could tell by the feel of it, the color was dark gray. When she scanned it, the object was wider than a column back in her mother's castle. Then, something came across her mind. "Why haven't the Timberwolves attacked?" She asked herself.

The filly turned around, and saw all three Timberwolves. They were looking up, terrified and their tails between their legs. Silver Star followed what the wooden beasts were looking at, and had a miniature shock of her own… The object was just the foot of a fifteen foot bipedal, metal, creature! The left arm was a four pronged claw. Its right arm stood straight out, like two long barreled tubes and had a blade at the very end. The chest was a large body, a strange helmet at the top. Though, at the center of the being's chest, was a silver skull… For some reason, it looked familiar to the filly.

It didn't move, until Silver Star tapped the left arm, and caused the claw to move a little. The Timberwolves all yelped, and bolted, running away from the slumbering giant. The filly ignored their terror and flew up to the helmet, its garget reminding her of a train's front. She tapped on the red visor. "H-Hello?" She said, barely making out the silhouette of something inside. "Um… Thank you for the… Help?"

"Silver!" She heard her mother call, making the filly jump.

"Sorry! I have to go!" Silver Star said, flying off, thinking of a way to make her mother think she _wasn't_ playing in the Everfree Forest.

 **-That Night, in the Friendship Castle-**

The two sat at the table, enjoying food that Spike had prepared for them and Kalex ensured was alright for the two to eat. Silver Star ate her food, her mind still on the thing she found in the forest. Not to mention that skull thing on its chest… Silver Star _knew_ she saw it before. "Is something wrong, silly filly?" Twilight asked, smiling at the rather concentration filled look on the filly's face.

"Just thinking…" She said, looking up and noticed that her mother's necklace had the same skull, as the giant metal thing. "Mummy?"

"Yes?" She said, taking a bit of her food.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Silver Star asked, tilting her head.

Twilight stopped, about to take another bite, her eyes wide. "You mean this?" She asked, placing a hoof on the Iron Warrior insignia, Silver Star nodding. "It was a gift, from your father, before he died. A way for him to always be there when I need him." She explained.

"What was daddy like, Mummy?" Silver Star asked, smiling. She always liked hearing about her father and didn't know that he gave her mother the necklace.

"He was the strongest pony I ever knew, not even your uncle Macintosh could match him." Twilight explained, being somewhat truthful. "He was brave, commanding, loved, and the most skilled in his unit. During the time we knew each other, I _always_ felt safe around him."

"What was daddy's name?" The filly asked.

Twilight smiled, she needed to put a name on Silver Star's birth certificate, and Anlerion gave her permission to use it. "His name was Iron Warrior… The helmet, in your room, belonged to him." Celestia used her magic to turn Zarrix's helmet into a more pony-like one, so no pony would ask any questions about it.

Silver Star smiled, the filly always put the helmet on, despite it being so big compared to her. "Thank you, mummy." She said, Twilight nodding, before the filly started to finish her food. Tomorrow, she plans to somehow wake that giant up. It shares the same symbol, as her father… It _must_ know more about him. She could tell there was something her mother wasn't saying.

"By the way, your father's brothers will be here, from Canterlot. They got time off." Twilight added, making the filly fly up in excitement.

"Uncle Bone Saw, Storm Shield, _and_ Sky Sword; are coming to Ponyville!?" Silver Star squealed.

Twilight giggled at her daughter's excitement. "They will be here, sometime in the next few weeks." She confirmed, nodding a few times. "They wanted to visit their favorite niece."

"But I'm their only niece." Silver Star noted, tilting her head.

"Truuuue… But that doesn't mean you can't be their favorite niece." Twilight pointed out, Silver Star sitting back in her chair. "Now, finish eating and then go finish your homework. Tomorrow may not be a school day, but it is better than waiting until the last minute… Your uncle Bone Saw agrees with me that one must always finish their work before having fun."

Silver Star nodded, and started to eat her food, quickly. She didn't have much homework, which meant that the filly could play a few games with her mother, before bed. Though, she couldn't get strange creature out of her mind, or why her mother's necklace had the same symbol.

 **-Next Day-**

It was late in the morning, and Silver Star had finished her chores for the day. After packing her saddle bags, the filly flew up to the door. "Ok, mummy! I'm going out to play!" She announced.

"Alright! Becareful!" Twilight called back.

The filly nodded, and flew out the door. Silver Star flew straight into the Everfree Forest, remembering exactly where she saw the metal creature. After she rounded a pair of large trees, the creature came into view, and hadn't moved an inch. "Right where I left you." She muttered, flying over to its feet and put her saddle bags down. She flew up to the symbol, and eyed it carefully. "What do you know…?"

Silver Star, carefully, placed her right front hoof on to the symbol. The moment she did, her entire body locked up, eyes going bright, and some strange language rushed through her mind. The filly had no idea _what_ the language was, none of her mother's books had it, but she could understand every word. The strangest thing, were the images she was seeing!

They were of great battles, against strange, bipedal creatures. Explosions, cracking sounds, and screams of pain; echoed within her ears… Until a sweet voice said 'I love you' and the images changed. Silver Star started to see a woman, who looked almost like her mother! Only difference being that this woman was one of the bipedal creatures. The filly could feel the love within what she saw, causing her to smile at that warm feeling within her chest… Then, a male's voice, rough but gentle, echoed a prayer into her mind.

" _Iron Within, Iron Without._

 _From Iron, cometh Strength._

 _From Strength, cometh Will._

 _From Will, cometh Faith._

 _From Faith, cometh Honor._

 _From Honor, cometh Iron._

 _This is the Unbreakable Litany, may it forever be so."_

The images suddenly stopped, the filly flew back and shook her head, trying to shake off the effect it caused. "Whoa… What was that-!" Silver Star stopped herself, mid-sentence, when the creature started to buzz, hum, and click; in front of her.

The visor flashed red, for a mere second, before a groan roared from the helmet. "Where… Am I?" A thunderous, monotone, voice boomed. "And why can I not move?"

Silver Star 'eeped' and flew behind the tree, surprised at what happened. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… I woke it up!" She muttered, shaking like a leaf. "I actually woke it up, and it's going to kill me… It's going to kill me!"

"Whoever you are, come out… I will not hurt you." The voice boomed, making Silver Star lock up. "Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I can't seem to move my body."

Silver Star slowly poked her head out. "P-Promise?" She asked, like it was going to help her.

"I promise, now come out." The creature said, as Silver Star flew out and up to his helmet. "An alicorn filly? Strange… Mind telling me where I am? It is obvious I am entombed, but not on board my ship… Within the Mechanicus Sanctorum."

"You're… You're in Equestria, E-Everfree Forest, to be exact." Silver Star said, nervous about talking to it.

"Equestria? So, I really am here…" It said, taking a moment before continuing. "And if this is the Everfree Forest, what are you doing here? It is far too dangerous for a filly."

"That is what my mother says… I didn't believe her, until I was chased by some Timberwolves yesterday." Silver Star admitted, suddenly smiling at the creature. "Then I ran into you, and your mere presence scared them off!"

"I see… What is your name, and what brought you back here?" It asked.

"I'm Silver Star… And I was curious about you, because of the symbol on your chest, my mom has the same one on her necklace." Silver Star answered, flying closer to the helmet. "What is your name?"

The comment about her mother having the same symbol confused him for a moment. Deciding that using his real name isn't the wisest choice, at the moment, he mentally nodded. "It is good to meet you, Silver Star. I am Warsmith, Dreadnought of the IV Imperial Astartes Legion." He answered, making the filly smile even wider. "Who is your mother?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! The Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic!" Silver Star exclaimed, flying up then back down…. Warsmith not believing what he just heard. "But, you can also call me Silver, everyone does."

" _So, she now has a beautiful filly… I am happy for her_." He thought, smiling behind the helmet. "And your father? I bet he must be just as great." Warsmith asked, suddenly seeing the filly frown.

"I didn't know him, mummy said he died before I was born…. Protecting her from a monster." Silver Star said, still frowning.

"What was his name?" Warsmith asked, curious who saved his Twilight.

"She told me his name was 'Iron Warrior'. The bravest, and strongest, pony she knew. The helmet in my room belonged to him!" She answered, smiling again. The filly _loved_ hearing and talking about her father.

Warsmith mentally froze at that name. The name, and mentioning of a helmet, made him think of one solution. " _H-How?_ " He mentally asked, before shaking his head. "Sounds like you are the offspring of two great ponies… You must be proud."

"I am! Which is why I am trying my hardest in school! I'm good at math, everyone asks me to help, and I'm really good at problem solving along with building things… Mummy said I got that from daddy." Silver Star said, Warsmith smiling. "Everyone says I will make a great Princess, like mummy… But I am also thinking about maybe being part of the Royal Guard, and try to be like my dad."

Warsmith could not help _but_ smile at the filly's thoughts. "Push yourself hard enough, in everything you do… Then anything becomes possible." He said, the filly nodding.

"My uncle Storm Shield tells me that too. While uncle Sky Sword teaches me how to fight with my wings, and uncle Star Saber shows me combat spells. Even uncle Bone Saw teaches me medical spells, for just in case situations!" Silver Star noted, Warsmith connecting the dots at who those two could be. When the boom of thunder echoed overhead, the filly flew into the Dreadnought's helmet cover to hide. "A-A storm? But the weather team said it'll be a clear day…"

Warsmith couldn't look up, but he was able to see some of the sky. "This is not a normal storm… Best stay here, with me, until it is over. You will be safe."

"O-Okay." The filly agreed, flying down to grab her saddle bags. Once they were on her back, she quickly returned to her safe haven, which was the Dreadnought's helmet cover. "T-Thank you." For some reason, Silver Star felt safe around Warsmith, like she could trust him.

"I will return to my slumber. When the storm passes, best go home." Warsmith told her, the filly nodded. " _If she truly_ is _my daughter… I must do what I can for her._ " He thought, slowly returning to his sleep.

 **-Not far off from Ponyville-**

A flash of chaotic light appeared on top of a hill, revealing four III Legion Astartes. "Where are we? How did we get here!?" Narious demanded, looking around before he eyed his brothers.

"We do not know, Captain…" The Havoc said, checking his heavy bolter.

"Last I remember, that Warsmith destroyed the portal and I was blinded… Then, here we are." The Noise Marine said, rubbing his head.

"Same here… Something tells me, we suffered a black lash from its destruction." Narious agreed.

"Captain! Over here!" The tactical marine motioned for the group, the others three joining him quickly. "There is a village, filled with equine-like xenos up ahead… Should we attack them, in Slaanesh's name?" He asked.

"No, brother… We are in unknown territory here. Right now, it would be best to observe and stay hidden." Narious said, suddenly grinning. "We will strike, when the time comes." The other three Astartes began to laugh, in a twisted manner, before Narious joined in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The storm didn't last very long, only a few minutes, and Silver Star used that chance to return home, like Warsmith told her to. The next few weeks, the young filly continued to visit her giant metal friend, telling him about her day and playing a few games with her. Even when she brought homework that stumped her, the Dreadnought helped her figure it out. Granted, she wanted him to tell her the answer, but the giant kept saying. "One does not learn, if they are just told. They must find the answer themselves, while their teacher simply points them in the right direction." She didn't understand it fully, but Silver Star could understand that the Dreadnought was passing down some wisdom to her.

One day, the filly quickly returned home, her mother hadn't returned yet from having to deal with an issue that Mayor Mare needed assistance with, Spike helping Rarity like always. So, Silver Star flew to her room, and pulled out the pictures she drew of her and the Dreadnought. For some reason, today, she drew one with her mother and herself, Warsmith behind the two of them. Silver Star did not understand why she did it, but something about doing it felt right. The image made her smile, almost like a complete family portrait.

Then it hit her, Ms. Cheerilee wanted to do a show and tell tomorrow, and Silver Star didn't know what to bring. Most colts and fillies bring something that belongs to either of their parents… She has already brought everything her mother had to offer. "Silver! I'm home!" Twilight yelled, snapping the alicorn filly out of her trance. The sounds of hoof clops coming up the stairs followed. "Are you home, sweetie?"

"I'm in my room, mummy!" Silver Star replied, quickly gathering up the pictures and hid them under her bed, replacing her drawings with finished homework.

The door slowly opened, Twilight walking in with a tired sigh. "How is my silly filly today?" She asked, nuzzling the filly.

"I'm good, mummy. Just going over my homework, real fast." Silver Star said, Twilight pulling away. "And what I will bring with me tomorrow…"

"Oh, tomorrow is show and tell, isn't it?" Twilight asked, rubbing the back of her head. "So, what would you like to burrow this time?" She asked.

"I've already showed everypony your things, mummy…" Silver Star noted, her mother frowning. "I was thinking… Maybe I could bring something of daddy's?" The filly's gaze went to the tusked helmet, hanging on the wall.

Twilight looked to the helmet, as well, and then smiled. "I like that idea, sweetie. Show the others how special you are, having two unbelievable parents." She said, flying up and unhooking the helmet, before going back to the filly. "Be careful, though… No telling what will happen, if you play with it too much."

Silver Star nodded, taking the rather heavy helmet with her magic. "I will, mummy… Promise." She agreed, smiling at the fact that she had something new to show off. "I will be extra careful."

Twilight nuzzled Silver Star again, smiling. "I know you will, sweetie… And daddy will be watching, so give him a show!" She said, the filly gaining a determined gaze.

 **-Ponyville Schoolhouse-**

Silver Star was nervous, placing a hoof on the oversized bag every now and then. Her turn was coming up soon, waiting on the unicorn colt, Avin Lulamoon to stop showing off his mother's magician's hat and cape. She didn't know how to present the helmet, all of her ideas were too overconfident or show boating for her classmates. Plus, she didn't have very many friends here, and didn't want to one up anypony.

"Thank you, Avin, for once again showing us your mother's former outfit." Ms. Cheerilee said, ending the colt's long winded speech.

"Of course you should be thankful, Ms. Cheerilee. Tis not every day that Avin shows off his other's greatness!" Avin said, showing his mother's flare for third person talking.

Ms. Cheerilee rolled her eyes, then looked at the paper. "Alright, next up is Silver Star." She said, giving a warm smile. "Come on up, sweetheart, and show us what you've brought."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Silver Star said, grabbing the bag and trying her best to fly it over to Ms. Cheerilee's desk.

Mid-flight, the filly overheard the class bully whisper. "Great, she's probably brought one of her mother's prized books again." Sapphire Crown said, rolling her eyes. "Should have guessed as much, from some blank flank."

The comment made Silver Star even more nervous, as she sat the bag down, and stood behind it. "So, Silver Star, what have you brought?" Ms. Cheerilee asked, still holding her warm smile.

"W-Well, I know everypony probably thinks I brought something from my mother, but this time…" Silver Star opened her bag, showing some of the iron gray helmet. "But this time is different… I brought something that belonged to my father."

"Something boring, probably." Sapphire Crown whispered, rolling her eyes, the other foals nodding.

Silver Star pulled out the helmet, and sat it down in front of her. The helmet's tusks allowed the red eyes to be seen. "This helmet belonged to the strongest, coolest, and unbelievable pony; my mother knew…. My father, Iron Warrior." She said, smiling at the confused group of foals, some were even beaming with excitement at the battle worn helmet. "My mom said he left his helmet behind, before facing off with a dangerous monster… Saving her life, along with my aunts Rarity and Rainbow Dash." The helmet's eyes flashed for a mere moment, giving it a mysterious look.

"Oh please, everypony knows that isn't true." Sapphire Crown blurted out, the other foals looking at her. "Everypony knows that your father left after finding out your mom was pregnant."

"Sapphire Crown!" Ms. Cheerilee yelled out, making Silver Star jump a bit.

"Well, it's true! My older sister, Diamond Tiara, said her mother is unbearably high maintence and scared him off." The royal blue earth pony filly said, defending herself. "Besides, she's a blank flank _still_. I don't see how she is Princess Twilight's daughter."

"Take that back!" Silver Star screamed, accidently kicking the helmet. This caused the relic piece to turn on, and start speaking the same language, she heard from Warsmith's body.

The foals all looked at the helmet, as the helmet's eyes lit up red. "Scanning target now." The helmet blurted out, in a monotone voice. The eyes were locked directly on Sapphire Crown. "Royal Blue overweight equine foal, female. Physical Body Structure: Thirty-five percent. Combat Ability: Fifteen percent. Intelligence Level: Ten percent. Total Threat Level: Zero."

The class began to flat out laugh at what was just said, though Silver Star was tearing up over what Sapphire Crown said. "D-Did that piece of junk just call me stupid _and_ fat!?" The bully yelled.

"Affirmative." The helmet confirmed, the class laughing even louder, before continuing. "User mental state unstable. Danger to User being only possibility. Alerting nearest Battle Brother." The sounds of beeping followed.

 **-Everfree Forest-**

Warmsith slowly came back to life, waking from his slumber, but still unable to move. "Wha-huh?" He grumbled, his thunderous voice scaring off a few birds. "An Iron Warriors' Distress Beacon? Terminator Codes, from my helmet?" He slowly nodded, internally. "Confirm acknowledgement of Distress Beacon."

 **-Ponyville Schoolhouse-**

"Messaged received. Venerable Dreadnought made contact. Course of Action: Alert Venerable Dreadnought of position, or lead aggressors to Dreadnought; so they may bring the Legion's wrath." The helmet announced, some of the foals freaking out.

"That piece of junk is useless, as the blank flank that brought it!" Sapphire Crown said, Silver Star tearing up even more… This was the one thing she had of her father, and the moment she had a chance to show it off, everything was ruined.

Without a word, the alicorn filly packed the helmet up, into her bag, and flew off with it!" Silver Star, wait!" Ms. Cheerilee yelled, but the filly was already long gone by then.

Silver Star just kept flying, despite the blinding tears in her eyes. She ignored all the ponies telling her to slow down, or asking what was wrong, and just kept flying towards the Everfree Forest. Before she knew it, the filly ran right into a familiar metal leg. "Strange way to say hello, Silver." Warsmith said, as Silver Star shook the daze off.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbled, wiping both eyes with her hoof, removing the large back from her back. "I-I just had to get away from school, and didn't see where I was flying."

"Why is that, Silver?" Warsmith asked, secretly wishing he could move to comfort her more.

"A stupid bully was saying my father didn't want a blank flank, like me, after I showed off his helmet… That my mom ran him off because how she-…" Silver Star was cut off by a bellowing growl from Warsmith.

"Do _not_ believe such words, Silver!" He roared, making the filly jump. "Your father would have loved you, and cherished you from day one!"

"H-How do you know?" Silver Star asked, never seeing this side of the Dreadnought.

"I will just say that I knew him, before being entombed within this Dreadnought." Warsmith answered, the filly tilting her head. "Your father _loved_ your mother, and gave up his life to protect her. I know this, because _that_ was the battle which caused my entombment!"

"What do you mean 'caused you entombment'?" Silver Star asked, rubbing her eyes more, before another question came up. "And… You never told me why you can't move." She flew up to his helmet, looking into his visor.

"I fought alongside your father, during the battle. By the end, my body was damaged and I was entombed within one of my Legion's venerated Dreadnoughts." Warsmith answered, the filly listening while she floated there. "As for why I cannot move, I do not know. I believe it has something to do with my cybernetics. I am waiting to be called by someone special."

Silver Star nodded, landing on to the Dreadnought's chest. "M-Mind if I… Stayed here for a while?" She asked.

"Go ahead, little one. But do not stay too long, we don't want your mother worrying." He agreed, the filly laying down next to his helmet, slowly falling asleep. " _Really wish I could move, so I can vent this rage._ " Warsmith thought, preparing to enter his slumber once more.

Silver Star, feeling a parental protective aura wash over her, was already in a dream like state. When she heard his words, the filly smiled, and yawned. "Ok… Daddy…" This caused Warsmith to internally flinch, but also smiled. Hearing her call him that, actually made the Dreadnought feel like he was out of the tomb once more…. Felt like he could touch the filly, and hug her. The armor slightly responding with a creaking sound, but it didn't move.

 **-Just Outside of Ponyville-**

The III Legion Tactical Marine kept himself hidden, nearby the train station, per Narious orders. From what he could tell, besides the equine creatures, some having psyker abilities and others able to fly, the town was defenseless. The Astartes honestly felt like packing up and calling it a day. That is, until a familiar lavender pony caught his attention. "What's this?" The Astartes muttered, his visor zooming in on the cross bred mare, with both wings and a horn. "It is one of the equine creatures… But she seems familiar."

The mare was standing outside of the train station, tapping her hoof. From what the Astartes could tell, she was waiting on someone, impatiently. "Twilight Sparkle!" A male voice called out, making the Astartes go wide eyed.

" _It's her! That slave the Warsmith had!_ " He, mentally, yelled.

"Twilight, how are you, dear?" A unicorn stallion asked, walking up to her with two pagasi behind him.

"I'm good, Bone Saw." She replied, hugging the unicorn, then the two pegasi. "Silver Star is at school, I hope we can-…"

"Princess Twilight!" A female voice yelled, drawing the four's attention, as a magenta mare ran up to them, she obviously looked frantic to the Astartes.

"Ms. Cheerilee? What's wrong, did school let out early?" Twilight asked, the four suddenly noticing her panicked state.

"I-It's Silver Star… She's missing." Ms. Cheerilee said, between breaths. "She ran out, during her presentation…. Sapphire Crown made fun of her, and caused her to have a breakdown…" The mare looked around, eyes wide. "I searched all over Ponyville, but I couldn't find her!"

The unicorn stepped towards the mare. "Calm down, Ms. Cheerilee, we will find her." He said, looking at the now distressed Twilight. "Twilight, is there anywhere Silver would have gone, when she is upset?"

Twilight snapped herself out of the panicked daze. "She would sometimes go to a random cloud, above Ponyville, or the park, to calm herself down… B-But I don't know." She answered.

Bone Saw nodded, looking at the two pegasi. "Storm Shield, Sky Sword; check the clouds." He ordered, the two replying with an "on it!" and shot off. "Ms. Cheerilee and I will continue the search, through Ponyville… Twilight, go get Star Saber and Spike. The more we have searching, the better." Twilight nodded, teleporting to the Friendship Castle.

"A-Are you sure we can find her, before she gets hurt?" Ms. Cheerilee asked, the two galloping off.

"Ms. Cheerilee… I know my niece, she is strong as her father and mother." He said, smirking. "And I'm confident we will find her."

The III Legion Astartes watched all that happened, remembering seeing a filly bolting to the nearby forest not too long ago. Smirking, he reached up, to the side of his helmet, and activated a vox channel. "Captain…. I have some new information."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The groups searched high and low for the filly, yet they couldn't find her. "What are we going to do!? What if she's trapped somewhere, hurt!" Twilight was frantic, her only daughter was missing and they couldn't find a single trace of her.

"We will find her, Twilight, don't worry." Storm Shield said, smiling down at her. "She is our revered brother's daughter, no way will we allow something to happen to her."

"Agreed… Twilight, how about you go home, check to see if she's there?" Star Sword said, smiling at her. "You could also wait at the castle, while we search. She may come back during the time we are out here."

Twilight nodded, slowly charging her magic. "Let me know, the moment you find her!" She asked, disappearing in a flash of light, while the other ponies continued the search. The alicorn mare appeared within the main hall of the Friendship Castle, looking around the empty castle. "Silver! Are you here, sweetie?" Twilight called out, searching all around the passage ways.

Twilight couldn't find the filly anywhere, not knowing she was holding the necklace Zarrix gave her. The mare slowly entered Silver Star's room, in hopes to find her crying on the bed. Unfortunately, the filly was not in her room and tears started to fall down Twilight's cheeks.

"Where could she be?" Twilight muttered, before something caught her eye. It was a stack of papers under Silver Star's bed, just barely sticking out. The mare walked over to the spot, and pulled them out. "What's this?" She asked herself, eyeing each one with widen eyes.

In each picture, was the same bipedal figure with Silver Star, and her every now and then. Even though they were childish drawings, Twilight could make out the tell-tale signs of a Dreadnought! Which was impossible, since they were back in Zarrix's dimension and not on Equestria. One picture showed Silver Star being held up by the Dreadnought, her laughing and holding both hooves up, wings out, and a make shift smile on the helmet of said Dreadnought. "If Warsmith could move!" The filly had titled it.

The next picture showed the filly, the Dreadnought, and Twilight; playing together in some clearing, within a forest. They were all holding hands, almost like a family portrait done by a foal. "Warsmith, Mommy, and Me; playing in the Everfree Forest!" The mare read, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "That _must_ be where she is! The Everfree Forest!" Twilight yelled, dropping the pictures and rushing out. "I have to tell the others!"

 **-Everfree Forest, almost to Ponyville-**

Silver Star had slept for too long, the sun was really high into the sky. "I need to get home…" She said, flying through the trees.

"And what is the rush, precious?" A, twisted, voice asked, making the filly stop to see an eight foot tall bipedal creature, in purple and black armor. "Also, why are you out here, all alone?" She could see the wide grin on his face, the way he talked to her made Silver Star's skin crawl.

"U-U-Um… I was out for too long, and no pony knew where I was…" Silver Star answered, slowly floating away from the creature. "Sorry, I can't stay, my mummy probably has the whole town looking for me." The filly froze, the moment she backed into another one.

Soon, there was four of them! "Oh, I am terribly sorry, precious… But you aren't going anywhere." Narious said, cackling, as the others joined him. "Grab her!"

The three Astartes went to grab the filly, but she shot off! Luckily, for her, Silver Star's small size allowed her to be more agile than them. Without wasting a second, the filly was heading towards Ponyville, the Astartes right behind her. "Mummy! Mummy, help!" She screamed, entering the village at top speed, for her.

"Silver!" She heard her mother yell, before the filly ran square into Twilight's lavender coat. "By Celestia, Silver! You had me worried sick!"

"Mummy! Get uncle Star Saber! They are chasing me, and they are really scary!" The filly pleaded, Twilight givingher a confused look.

"Who are you talking about, Silver?" Twilight asked, tilting her head.

"I-I don't know! They're big, metal, and have purple with black skin!" Her description made the mare go wide eyed, but again it was impossible for them to be here.

That is, until a burst of deafening sound destroyed a nearby building! "What in Equestria!?" Twilight yelled, holding Silver Star close to her, tightly and protectively.

A familiar, twisted, laugh filled the mare's ears. "My, my, my; Lady Sparkle! How you've changed!" The mare looked, to her horror, and saw Narious with three other III Legion Astartes. "Remember me?"

"Narious!" Twilight yelled, glaring at him. "You foul monster!"

Narious placed a hand over his chest, and bowed. "My, you remembered my name, thank you." He looked at the Tactical Marine. "Capture them."

"Yes, Captain." The Astartes stepped forward, but a flash of sky blue magic caused him to stop… Revealing the four stallions, glaring at the Astartes.

"I got everypony here, the moment I heard the sound." Bone Saw said, the four walking forward and preparing to fight the twisted Astartes.

"And you four are? This world's elite?" Narious asked, with a deadpanned look.

"We may have changed, but you sure haven't, _Captain._ " Bone Saw said, smirking. "Brothers! Iron Within, Iron Without!" The three repeated his war cry, all four pressing a hoof on to the crystal around their necks. Their whole bodies being engulfed with a flash of white light.

"What is this!?" Narious yelled, before loud cracks of bolter fire cut the Tactical Marine down. "You!?" The III Legion Captain yelled, staring at the four Iron Warriors that went through the portal.

"That's right, Captain… _Us_." Anlerion said, pointing his bolter at them. "Protect the village! Bring them down!" Then, all hell broke loose as everyone went for cover, bolter fire being exchanged by the two sides.

Silver Star, who was pulled behind cover by her mother, was shocked. Her four uncles had just transformed into gray and gold versions of that Narious… Now, they are fighting like something she's never seen before. Though, the advantage was made clear, when Sergeant Alor was sent through a building, by that deafening sound.

"Damn! Our bolters won't mean a thing with that Noise Marine!" Kalex noted, firing off a couple of rounds, before going back under cover. "Pain means nothing to him!"

Silver Star looked up at her mother, who was trying her best to shield the filly, and herself, with a barrier spell. "We need heavy support to defeat him _and_ that Havoc!" Sergeant Malk yelled.

She heard her mother whisper, Twilight pulling Silver Star to the point she was close to the necklace. The filly's eyes locked on to the symbol's own, somewhat entranced by them. Then, a prayer entered her mind again, and Silver Star suddenly voiced it. " _Iron Within, Iron Without… From Iron, cometh Strength. From Strength, cometh Will. From Will, cometh Faith. From Faith, cometh Honor. From Honor, cometh Iron…._ " She reached up to the symbol, it was almost like she was under some spell, or the shock getting to her.

Twilight looked down at her, surprised at what she heard. "S-Silver Star… Where have you heard that before?" She asked, the filly not paying any attention to her.

" _This is the Unbreakable Litany… And may it forever be so._ " At that, Silver Star's hoof came up, and pressed on to the symbol, its eyes lighting up red. When she snapped out of it, the two of them could hear the necklace beeping, the eyes flashing with each beep. "M-Mummy… What just happened?" Silver Star asked, confused as to why her hoof was on the symbol.

Twilight placed a hoof over hers, and the symbol, a smile on her face, as she whispered. "Zarrix… Help us…"

 **-Everfree Forest-**

 _"Zarrix… Help us…"_ A voice whispered around the Dreadnought, slowly making him stir from his slumber.

Then, out of nowhere, Warsmith suddenly felt a jolt through his entire body, his cybernetics coming online. He slowly woke from his slumber, hearing the grinding gears all around his body. " _W-What?_ " He thought, as a screen appeared in front of his vision.

" **All Systems: Green. Reaper Cannon: Fifteen Hundred Rounds Loaded. Power Claw: Online, and on Stand-by. Cybernetic Links: Connected. Distress Beacon Detected.** " The screen read, as Warsmith was able to make the Dreadnought take a combat pose.

"It seems... I have fully awoken…" He bellowed, taking a massive step forward, the ground cracking beneath his armored foot. "For _war!_ "

 **-Back in Ponyville-**

"By the Lord of Iron, I would do anything to have the Warsmith right now…" Anlerion said, unable to return fire, because of the Havoc.

"Agreed, he could easily charge their position, allowing us to take down the Noise Marine, during the distraction." Sergeant Malk added, laying lower after a bolter round flew right over his head.

Narious began to laugh, striking a strange pose. "Your Warsmith won't save you this time, Iron Warriors! His death was ensured, the moment my blade struck!" He yelled, the IV Legion Astartes unable to fight back.

An idea suddenly came to Silver Star. "Warsmith!" She remembered, looking up at Twilight. "Mummy! We have to go wake him up, see if he can help!"

"What? Who is-!" Before Twilight could fully ask, the filly shot straight out of her hooves. The mare gave chase, noticing the Noise Marine catching sight of her daughter, and quickly covering the filly… Just as the two were blown into a nearby wall.

"Mummy!" Silver Star screamed, as the two hit the gorund.

"I-I'm alright, sweetie…" Twilight weakly said, trying to get up but pain shot up through her body at the moment… The alicorn will need a short period of time to recover, and get her bearings.

"Princess Twilight! Silver! Get out of there, now!" Kalex shouted, seeing Narious approaching them, a twisted grin on his face.

The four Iron Warriors tried to deter him, but both the Havoc and Noise Marine followed the Captain and covered his approach. "Well, well, looks like I finally have you within my grasp, Lady Sparkle." Narious said, holding his blade out, and looked at the backpack carrying alicorn filly. "And an added bonus, your daughter, too!"

"Leave… Her alone…" Twilight growled, trying to get up, but her head was swimming.

"Back off, you big meanie!" Silver Star yelled, stepping between the two… She had pulled out the helmet, and sat it next to her, this allowed the filly to move quicker. "Or I'll… I'll…" She couldn't think of anything, earning a wide grin from her opponent.

"Or you'll what? Throw a ponified Terminator helmet at me?" Narious asked, making Silver Star lower herself, in fear. "Don't make me laugh." He raised the sword up, none noticing Twilight's necklace is no longer flashing. "Prepare to d-..?"

 **STOMP**!

The Captain froze, everyone starting to look around for the source of that noise. When a second stomp came, both sides saw the Everfree Forest Trees shaking, birds flying out of their safe havens. When another stomp came, a massive figure appeared behind the trees. "What in Slaanesh's name is that?" Narious asked, before a familiar, metallic, spinning noise started. "Get down!"

 **BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM! BOOM-BOOM!**

The Noise Marine was suddenly torn apart by powerful bolter fire! The front two trees being torn straight out of the ground, and thrown to the side. Stepping out of the wood line, was the fifteen foot metal juggernaut that _any_ Astartes would fear. It was…

"…. A Contemptor Dreadnought…" Narious said, with wide eyes, as the giant observed the scene before him.

"Warsmith! You're moving!" Silver Star cheered, smiling at the arrival of her friend.

"Yes… I have been called, and fully awoken now." Warsmith took another step forward, gears grinding within his body. "I come to bring the IV Legion's Wrath upon our enemies!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Take him down, now!" Narious yelled, panicked as Warsmith started to charge.

"Yes, Captain!" The Havoc replied, stepping in the Dreadnought's path. Despite firing so many rounds at him, the juggernaut just kept charging. "I will return you to death's embrace!" Those were the Havoc's last words, before Warsmith stomped down on top of him! Blood splattered all over the ground, the metal of his armor crunching.

"Then, there was one." Warsmith said, in his monotone voice, walking straight for the III Legion Captain. In a panic, the Captain rushed towards the two ponies.

The moment he raised his sword, to strike one of them, Narious was suddenly caught by a four pronged power claw, and pulled back. "W-Who are you!?" He demanded, the claw slowly crushing him. Being so close, Twilight got a good look at the silver skull on the Dreadnought's chest, her eyes wide.

"I understand how you don't remember me, Captain Narious. It has been fire years, since we last met." Warsmith said, turning the Astartes to face his helmet. "But I still feel the sting of your blade, in my back, from before I destroy that portal."

Narious became shocked, his face stricken with fear. "W-Warsmith… Z-Zarrix…" He blurted out.

Everyone, including Silver Star, became surprised at what was just said. Zarrix pulled the frighten Captain closer to him. "Back from the dead, and ready to protect my Twilight, and little Silver…. Also, Narious?" By now, all color had drained from Narious' face. " _I come to destroy you._ "

The power claw tightened even further around Narious' body, the III Legion Astartes screaming in agony. "H-Have… Mer-AGGH!" Zarrix didn't let him finish, the claw ripping into Narious' body, and blood started to spray everywhere.

The Dreadnought slammed the remains on to the ground, before stomping on to it. "No mercy is found, within the IV Legion." He bellowed, turning his attention to both Twilight and Silver Star. Just as the mare flew up to him, her body recovering from the Noise Marine's blast.

"Z-Zarrix? I-Is that r-really you?" She asked, her eyes already tearing up.

The Dreadnought lifted his power claw up, allowing Twilight to rest on it. "I will answer that with a statement." He pulled her closer to the helmet. "I will always come for you, Twilight… And, like I told you twice before, I would do anything for you."

With that, Twilight somehow leapt over and hugged the Dreadnought's helmet, nuzzling it the best she possibly could. After a few moments, the mare turned to face Silver Star. "Silver… Come and say hello to your father…"

Hearing those words, Silver Star started to tear up. She flew up to the helmet, joining her mother. "W-Warsmith… Are you s-saying that… This whole time, y-you were…" She tried her best to hold back the tears, but the filly couldn't fight it. "You w-were my daddy? Are you Iron Warrior?"

A static chuckle left the Dreadnought. " _Iron Warrior_ was the IV Legion's title… But yes, I am the one your mother told you of." He said, a smile creeping on to her face. "I am Warsmith Zarrix, the Unbreakable, Commander of the Sixty-Seventh Grand Company, of the IV Astartes Legion, the Iron Warriors." The filly started to sniffle at his words, the Iron Warriors walking up, and kneeling before the venerable Dreadnought. "Your father."

"Daddy!" Silver Star screamed, hugging on to the Dreadnought's helmet, crying into it.

"I am happy to hear you call me that, Silver." Zarrix said, both alicorns hugging on to him.

 **-After a few moments-**

The entire group stood around the Contemptor Dreadnought, allowing both Twilight and Silver Star their time to collect themselves. "So… How are we going to make this work?" Twilight asked, looking at the others… Who were just as confused. "I don't know if Princess Celestia could do anything for him…." She added, looking up at the Dreadnought. "I mean, he's not like the others."

"It is true, I cannot." In a flash of golden light, the white alicorn appeared. "I feared arriving too late… But it seems like things were handled."

The Dreadnought, attempted to, bow. "It is an honor, to meet you, Princess." Zarrix said, forcing a smile on the elder princess' face.

"It is also an honor to meet you, Warsmith Zarrix." Celestai smiled, before frowning. "Though, I am truly sorry that I cannot do anything to help, like I did for the others."

Before the Dreadnought could respond, an emotionless voice boomed around them. " _You may not, but_ I _can_." The Dreadnought was suddenly engulfed in a purple glow. " _I shall use up the last of those souls, and renew your body, my son_." The Dreadnought's body began to shrink, Zarrix's helmet returning to normal and floated over into the aura. " _Along with something for my granddaughter_."

A flash of light appeared around Silver Star's flank, the moment it died down… The whole group gasped, to see that she had gained her cutie mark! It was a brightly shining star, a silver icon of the Iron Warrior Symbol within its blaze, laid upon some sort of iron shield… The shield itself was silver, outlined in black to bring it out more. "M-My cutie mark!" The filly squealed, when her attention returned to where the Dreadnought stood, Silver Star became wide eyed. "D-Daddy?"

Now, standing in the spot, was the very Terminator most of the group remembered from five years ago… Standing tall, with his power claws out and chain linked cape draped over his back. " _Take care of them, my son… This will be the last time we speak_." With that, the aura dispersed, Perturabo's voice disappearing.

The Terminator eyed his power claws, laughing a bit. "Five years have passed, since I last saw this form." Zarrix said, looking to Celestia. "Princess? One last change, please." He asked, the other Iron Warriors returning to their pony forms.

"With pleasure, Warsmith Zarrix." Celestia said, her horn glowing gold. She then shot a bolt of magic, which splashed over the Terminator's body, like water. He was soon engulfed within the light, blinding those around them, as Celestia became weakened by the use of such a spell.

When the light died down, they all saw a large alicorn stallion, a head taller than even Big Macintosh, twice the wing span of a pegasus. His coat was an iron gray, while his mane and tail were a caution yellow, streaks of black within the hair. The moment his eyes opened, the group saw the emerald green of his irises. "Well then…" He said, his voice rough but calm and gentle, eyeing his wings and dark gray armor. "This will take some getting used to."

Both Twilight and Silver Star flew over, and hugged him. By this time, those within Ponyville started to come out of their homes. "Everypony! Everypony! Come meet my daddy!" Silver Star squealed, flying around, as Twilight and Zarrix stood together.

Mayor Mare slowly walked up to the alicorn stallion, wide eyed at his size and thick armor. "W-Who are you? And were you the one who defeated those strange attackers?" She asked.

"I did, yes." He answered, the groups starting to cheer, the stallion looked at Twilight, then back to Mayor Mare. "And I am Iron Warrior, Twilight's love and Silver Star's father…" The alicorn mare blushed, the filly cheering, as he looked around. "Now then, where is this _Sapphire Crown_? I have a few words for her, about bullying others."

The earth pony filly's ears fell down, into her mane, and slowly started to back away from the crowd.


End file.
